To Control the Burning Flames
by mortykins
Summary: Richie finds himself between a rock and a hard place. After a fight with Virgil, Richie has two weeks off from Superheroing, but he has to find a love life. Hotstreak's powers are acting up and he is acting friendly towards Richie. What's a boy to do?
1. It's a start

**Tittle**: To Control the Burning Flames

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Static Shock. If I did, the show would be VERY different.

**Warning**: BOY LOVE/YAOI. don't like, don't read. I mean it.

Hotstreak walked through the park on a cool misty morning. All of a sudden, trees started bursting into flames around him. Confused, Hotstreak armed himself, thinking a bang baby was after him; however this only caused the flames to grow higher and hotter.

"What the fu-"

"Should have known it was you." Hotstreak spun around to see Gear hovering in the air, but without his sparky partner.

"I'm not starting this I swear! I was walking peacefully when everything just started bursting into flames!"

"Right, and I'm a pretty princess. I don't believe you for one bit." Gear reached to his belt to grab a water capsule.

"No I'm being serious! I feel like something is wrong. I feel like I don't have any control over my powers right now. I just had a fight with Ebon; do you really think I would be running around burning trees after a fight with him?"

"No control?"

"Yeah, when I was battling with Ebon, my fire was spreading faster and was hotter than ever. I just thought it might have been some power flux but now I'm not so sure."

"_If_you're telling the truth, I have something that might work. BackPack, if you please." BackPack extended a claw like thing holding a band of metal that looks like a bracelet and tossed it to Hotstreak, "Put this on, it should suppress your powers."

Hotstreak looked at Gear reluctantly but snapped the bracelet on any way. The bracelet started beeping and the fires started to die around them. However, the bracelet started to turn red and glow.

"Damn! The metal isn't heat resistant enough. I'll have to make a new one." Numbers and figures started to scroll down Gear's visor, as if he is looking for something but Hotstreak had no idea what could be written on the visor.

"Hey, where's sparky? He's usually the first to respond."

Without shutting down the stream of letters on his visor, Gear replied, "He's…preoccupied today…" _sexin' up Daisy_"I got the right metal. Stay out of trouble and keep your temperature down or the bracelet will melt right off."

"Fine, _princess,_whatever you say."

"Hey! I'm NOT a princess."

"You said you were when you didn't believe me earlier."

Gear gave him a look that probably was meant to be a glare and flew off mumbling, "Overly observant asshole…"

Hotstreak watched Gear fly off and smirked at the final comment. Deciding to actually listen to Gear, Hotstreak walked through the rest of the park to a densely shaded area and sat down beneath a rather large tree. He started examining the bracelet on his wrist, thinking to himself that, even though he hated the idea of not having his powers, he LOVED the feeling of being in control. It kept him sane.

"You actually took my advice?" _Foley?_ Hotstreak thought and looked up, but instead found Gear, with a metal band in his gloveless hand, noticing said gloves tucked into his belt. _Hm. Must be a coincidence._Hotstreak reached to take off the glowing band, but Gear grabbed his wrist before he could.

"DON'T! You'll lose control again and set this whole park on fire. You have to wait until I get the new band on you." Hotstreak wasn't really listening, since he was more focused on the feel of the pale hand resting on his wrist and the familiar sound of Gear's voice. A snap brought him from his thoughts. Gear had snapped on the new bracelet. "I made this one so that you can still use your powers, in case someone gets whiff that you are temporarily powerless. However, it doesn't let enough power through to cause any havoc or chaos."

Hotstreak smirked. _Using this moment to your own advantage I see._

"Now, to take this one off." Time slowed a little as Gear wrapped his hand around the glowing band. "OWWW! SHIT!" Gear pulled his hand away quickly while clutching his wrist so he doesn't try to grab his burning hand. "BackPack!" The machine clicked to life and sprayed some pale blue foam looking stuff onto Gear's hand, which immediately sizzled, but died down after a few seconds.

"You should take it off. I'd rather not lose any skin." Although the hero didn't show it, Hotstreak could hear the pain in Gear's words.

With that command, Hotstreak tried to get it off but to no avail. "How do you undo this thing?"

"Ugh, it's _soooooooo_ easy. You just turn the small dial 95 degrees counterclockwise, push the dial 3 times and then pull apart the connecting ends." Hotstreak just stared at Gear with a 'wtf' look on his face.

"That's not easy, it's an insult to my intelligence. And from a stupid bracelet no less." Hotstreak took 3 tries before he finally got it open.

"Well, I'd say it's payback for the princess comment"

Hotstreak dropped the bracelet on the ground, it singed the earth within a foot radius of the band. "Damn, that's a LOT hotter than it looked…and felt. No wonder your hand is all crispy….speaking of which, is your hand alright?"

Gear looked a little shocked at the question. "Ye-yeah, it will be. It will be fun trying to explain this to Static though."

"Don't you find it ironic that you don't get hurt when we are fighting but when you try to help me, you scorch your hand?"

Gear smiled, "yeah, it is kinda funny."

An awkward silence fell between them, so Hotstreak started examining the burnt earth from the

bracelet and Gear kept examining his hand. The silence was broken when the Shock-Vox crackled to life.

"Hey Gear! Ebon is starting trouble at the docks with Shiv and Talon. I need you to back me up!"

Gear grabbed the walkie and responded, "BackPack hasn't gone off yet thou-" *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* "I stand corrected. I'm on my way Static." With that, Gear sped off to help his friend at the docks.

Happy for the Distraction, Hotstreak leant against the tree and thought about what just happened. _Why did he help me, more like, why did he let me go? He could have arrested me on the spot but he didn't and he let me still use my powers. WTF? And now that I paid attention to his voice, he does sound like Foley. But it couldn't be, I mean, Foley wasn't at the Big Bang. Foley can't be that much of a brainiac naturally, he builds stuff that the world's top scientists can't even build. Jeeze, I have to stop thinking, it feels like my brain might explode._ With that, Hotstreak got up and started to wander around town, then back to his rundown apartment since he is still exhausted from his fight with Ebon.


	2. It's a bracelete

"Why does Ebon like making so much trouble!" Static exclaimed, throwing his mask on a table in the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude. "And what Happened to your hand anyway. It's not like you to get hurt taking down Hotstreak. I don't buy it!" In his huff, Static started changing back to civilian clothes.

"I explained to you! When I went to take off the malfunctioning power-controller, my brain didn't register the heat properly until I touched it. I swear!"Gear removed his helmet as BackPack went to sleep on the table.

"Then why don't the police have him if you put the controller on him?"

"He took advantage of my burnt hand and ran!"

"Why didn't the police catch him?"

"The police weren't there!"

"Why not? The police scanners went off so why weren't there any cops?"

"I DON'T KNOW! If you hadn't been so insistent on your date with Daisy, then maybe he wouldn't have run off!"

"FINE! I'll go with your story, _for now." _Having finished changing, Virgil grabbed his backpack and stormed out of their gas station.

Richie just stood there, wondering what had just happened with his best friend. _Jeeze, this is just like the whole Slipstream incident all over again. Why did I let Hotstreak go? And why the hell was I nice to him? And why did I believe him in the first place? Well, if he was lying, he wouldn't have snapped on that first power-controller in the first place, and he wouldn't have listened to me when I told him to stay calm. Hotstreak being sincere? Man, I never thought those two words would fit together in a sentence. But Virgil does have a point. Why didn't I turn him over to the police? UGH. I need to stop thinking._ Richie changed quickly, gathered up his belongings and headed home. He didn't want his father to get mad about him coming home too late.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ho-Hotstreak, uh…F-stop…Sir?..." Richie backed up into the wall behind him. A hand slammed into the wall behind him, right next to his head. <em>

"_Shut it Foley." Richie eeped at the command. Hotstreak closed in on his personal space. _

"_Do you know what I want Foley?" Richie could feel his breath hot on his face. He was scared silent. Hotstreak continued forward, pressing a leg between Richie's own. The blond's breath hitched at the action._

"_Feels like you want the same thing Foley." Hotstreak smirked and moved his leg. Richie let out a small moan as his head fell back hard against the wall. He could feel Hotstreak's breath in his ear. The blond moved his head so he could look into Hotstreak's green eyes, all he could make out in them was lust. The redhead moved forward and captured Richie's lips in a hot, lust-filled kiss, and moved his leg harder against Richie. He let out a moan which was only swallowed by Hotstreak's passionate kiss. Richie reached up and grabbed handfuls of Hotstreak's shirt as one of the redhead's hands reached down to take a handful of Richie's ass. Richie broke the kiss and arched himself into Hotstreak's warm, hard, body._

Richie awoke with a start, breathing hard, and finding his boxers a bit of a mess. _WTF?_ _Why did I just dream about…Hotstreak of all people? I'm not even gay! At least, I don't think I am…_ Richie got up and ran to the bathroom to shower and rid himself of any sticky, wet substances. By the time he got dressed, Virgil had already let himself in and ran up to Richie's room.

"Hey Rich! Are you done primping and preening? We're going to be late for school!"

"What's with all these princess references!" Richie exclaimed as he threw open his door. "I'm a _man_. _Not _a princess."

"Jeeze, Rich! I said nothing about princesses…or you being one." Richie just grabbed his backpack and stomped down the stairs and out the door. Virgil ran after him. "Chill, man. What's got your panties in a bunch? Did you fall out of bed? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

_I had a dream alright._ "I just woke up wrong. It's nothing V. Sorry I snapped yesterday."

"Yeah, me too. I don't want the Slipstream incident happening again. I had the worst de-ja-vu when I got home last night. We all cool man?"

"Yeah, we're cool." They did their little handshake thing they do and they continued on their way to school, talking about various geek stuff like the new Plantman comic coming out and other geeky stuff like that.

When they got to school, there was some sort of commotion going on inside. They soon found out what caused such commotion, Hotstreak returned to school. Both teens groaned at each other and trudged along to their lockers. _Man, why did he have to come back today of all days._ Richie thought. As they approached Richie's locker, they were greeted with Hotstreak leaning against the locker with arms folded.

"What do you want Hotstreak." Virgil sneared.

"Shut it and beat it Hawkins. I need to talk to Foley."

"_Need_ to? What are you-"

"It's fine V. I can hold my own. Get to class. _You_ can't be late again."

Virgil looked from Richie, to Hotstreak, to Hotstreak's bracelet, then back to Richie. He gave up with a sigh, "Fine Rich, see you in class." Virgil gave one last glare to Hotstreak before trudging away to his locker.

"What do you-"

"Do you recognize this bracelet?"

"…What?"

"I'll repeat myself loud and clear. Do you recognize this bracelet?"

"N-no…I've never seen it before…w-why?" Richie stammered.

"You're hiding something, something big. The way you and Hawkins are always disappearing and sneaking around when ever some Bang Baby shows up." Hotstreak stepped in close and lowered his voice, "And I've been noticing some things, like little quirks that Gear does. It reminds me a lot of you. And every time I listen to Gear speak, I swear I am hearing your voice, _especially, _when I can't see your face. The only thing keeping me from full out assuming that you are Gear is the fact that I never saw you at the Big Bang. Someone like you would never show up to something like that."

Richie was frozen on the stop, with big eyes and mouth slightly gaping. _Where did this come from? And how in the hell did he deduce all of this? And even if Hotstreak does figure out that I'm Gear, I can't tell him how I got gassed, it would tip him off that Virgil is Static. But then again, with his logic how it is, he would be able to deduce that Virgil is Static. Man, this is hurting my head! _

"Hello princess? Anyone home?" Hotstreak snapped his fingers in Richie's face who eeped at the action, but got a little peeved.

"I'm not a princess! Why does everyone think I am!" Richie's nose twitched.

"Jeeze, Richie, this is the first time I've personally called you a princess, you know, if you really aren't Gear. If you were, this would be the second." Richie's cheeks tinted pink at the memory of the park.

Hotstreak's eyes widened a little. "So you are him!"

"What? N-no, I'm not him! I swear! You said it yourself, there is no way I could possibly have come into contact with the gas..." Richie stammered, hands making quick work with the contents of his locker. _This is bad. I have to end this conversation before anything else happens!_ A slam on locker next to him brought him out of his thoughts.

"Trust me. I know when someone is in a corner and trying to bluff their way out of it. Stammering words, clammy hands, avoiding eye contact, maybe a blush thrown in there. All of which you are doing right now." Hotstreak leaned in close and trapped Richie with his body. _Shit shit shit shit shit! Why today of all days, this feels just like my dream!_

"W-what do y-you want." Richie finally found his tongue.

"You just gave me my answer. See you around kid." With that, Hotstreak stalked off with one of his trade mark smirks plastered to his face. Richie just slid to the floor. _What do I do? I can't tell Virgil about this. Shit! This is bad. This is real bad._


	3. It's a bet

Hotstreak stood in the midst of a vast clearing, a fair distance from the heart of Dakota. Obviously, he skipped school. Now that he had gotten the truth out of Foley, he had no reason to be back at school. _This is going to be some sweat blackmail. And blackmail on a nerd is the best kind of blackmail. But first, I want to check on my powers. What did Gear say? …95 degrees counterclockwise…push 3 times…disconnect both ends…_

*FWOOOOOOSH* The blast from his powers shocked Hotstreak just so that he dropped the bracelet which decided to roll a good few feet away from him. _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! I GOTTA GET IT BACK!_ Hotstreak ran threw his own flames, searching for the bracelet, his clothes starting to get scorched. He finally spotted the slim bit of metal and dove for it. He snapped it on his wrist and the flames died, however, it seemed the bracelet was damaged. There was a slight tear in the side of the band which started to glow a faint red. _FUCK! EXPONENTIALLY! This isn't good. No, not good. I have to see Gear, no Foley, yeah, Foley, him I can find. SHIT! I have to stay calm, so this thing doesn't over heat and melt off. The easiest is to go at night…yeah at night. I need to lie low for a few hours…yeah that's it. Then I'll look for Foley at night. Come on, Francis, stay calm. He can make a new one. _Hotstreak let out a deep breath and tried to keep calm since he is right in the middle of a mental panic. Hotstreak walked to the edge of the clearing, climbed a tree and waited there, napping, till night fall.

* * *

><p>Richie banged his head on the table at the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude. Any more of Virgil's ranting and he might just shoot the kid.<p>

"Richie, seriously, what the hell is going on between you and Hotstreak. This is ridiculous! First you let him get away and now he has this burning need to talk to you during school. To talk, Rich. Hotstreak does not talk to anyone. He is the type of guy who talks with his fists, not his mouth." _His hot mouth that I can't get out of my head, ever since this morning!_ "And what the hell did he want to talk about anyway? The only thing he ever wants out of you is a punching bag!" _He wanted a lot more than a punching bag, that's for sure, and he got it, that asshole._"What did he want Richie, just tell me."

"It was nothing important Virgil, just drop it already. And why the hell do you want to know? It didn't even concern you, remember. Or were you too busy flirting with Daisy to remember anything that important."

"Don't bring Daisy into this!"

"Oh, but I already did!" _Hopefully, he'll forget about Hotstreak's conversation._"You know, you've been neglecting a lot of your superhero responsibilities lately. This is becoming a continuation of the Slipstream incident and an apology isn't going to cut it this time." Richie stood up and banged his hands on the table.

"What! I have a life! And I expect to live it!"

"And leave me to do EVERYTHING! If I remember, the time I burned my hand wasn't the first time you've ditched me for Daisy. Actually, it was the 3rd time in 2 weeks!"

"Well excuuuuuuse me for trying to live a normal teenage life!"

"Oh, and shaft your partner in the process? I want to live my life too! But noooooooooooo! Your love life takes precedence over superheroeing. Classy Virg, classy."

"Oh well, if you had a love life at all, maybe you would understand what I'm dealing with." _Oh, no he didn't._

"Well how about this then. You take every call that comes through BackPack and I'll try to get a love life so that I can understand you better."

"Ha! That'll be easy. Remember, I was a solo act waaaaaay before you developed your powers."

"Yeah but I can just imagine how much you've slacked off since I became Gear. We either work 50-50 or I get left with your unfinished business! You wouldn't be able to go 2 week as a solo act."

"Wanna bet." Virgil slammed his hands on the table and leaned forward to look directly into Richie's eyes. "Which means, you have 2 weeks to get a love life."

"Deal." Richie grabbed his backpack and tossed a little box at Virgil. "This is a transmitter. Whenever BackPack goes off, so will that. A screen will pop out with the police info. And have fun explaining this all to Daisy." With that, he stormed out.

* * *

><p><em>DAMNIT! WHY IS IT SO DARK! Why tonight, of all nights, are half the street lights out? Man, it makes it that much harder to find Foley's house.<em> Hotstreak ran down the street like a creeper, trying to find Richie's house. The band had started to glow within an inch of either side of the crack. _Finally! I found it ._Hotstreak jumped the fence into the backyard and saw a tree perfect for climbing right next to the house. He climbed up and easily found the blond's room, and found that the window was already open so he let himself in. The blond himself, Hotstreak was intrigued to find, was in quite an…interesting state.

"_Mmmm, feels so good…_" Richie mumbled in his sleep, gripping the sheets under him. Richie rolled over and Hotstreak was quite surprised as to how_hard_the boy was, in fact, he became even more shocked when the boy spoke again.

"_Mmmmmm, Hotstreak…_" Hotstreak's eyes became as wide as dinner plates. "_stop teasing…ooooooh_" Hotstreak turned to leave when the blond awoke with a start.

_!_Hotstreak was frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. Richie was breathing hard and sweating slightly. Richie leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Not again!" Richie groaned, not realizing that the hothead he was just dreaming about was in the room with him. He got out of bed and left the room. Hotstreak exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

_What the hell just happened? And he said 'again'…he's been dreaming about me? Wait, wait, wait…HE'S GAY? Well, actually…if you think about it…he is kinda gay…ish…and I've never seen him with a woman…BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT FRANCIS! Okay, okay…about this calmly. I need him to do something for me, that's what she said, GAH! STOP IT FRANCIS, STOP IT! I need him to fix my bracelet. That's it. Nothing more. I'll wait until he comes back and pretend I didn't hear anything._Hotstreak regained himself and plopped down on Richie's desk chair. After a couple of minutes, Richie stumbled back into his room.

"Fuck him and his body…" Richie grumbled.

"Fuck who and who's body?" Hotstreak smirked.

Richie was so surprised that he jumped into the air with flailing arms and landed in a ninja pose. When he saw Hotstreak, he eeped and cringed. He was instantly awake at that moment. _FUCKSHIT! What's he doing here…how long has he been here?_

"Chill princess, I came in and you weren't here so I sat down, you got a problem with that?"

Remembering the information that Hotstreak knew, his eyes widened a little. "W-what do you want?" He finally croaked out. _He didn't react to the princess comment…he must be scared shitless right now._

"I need your help princess, the bracelet is cracked." Hotstreak held his arm up for Richie to see the glowing crack. Seeing the crack made Richie snap back to reality. He rushed forward and grabbed Hotstreak's arm in order to examine the crack more closely. _His hand, it really is the same as Gear's. So soft and-_

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! This bracelet was made to be indestructible!"

Hotstreak, shocked at his abrupt actions, stammered a little, "I-I tried to see if my powers were back to normal, so I took off the bracelet. However, when I took it off, my powers exploded and I dropped the bracelet…somewhere in there it got damaged…"

"When did you damage it?"

"…11:30…ish this morning…"

"WHAT?" Richie hissed.

"Calm down! I laid low all afternoon, just like with the first bracelet."

Richie let out a sigh in an effort to calm down. He formulated a few things in his mind before dropping Hotstreak's arm and walking to his closet. Swiftly, he put on a black pair of sweats and his favorite sweatshirt before slipping into his shoes.

"Are we going somewhere?" Richie walked over and locked the door.

"You want me to fix that right? I don't have any tools or metal here. We have to go to my hideout."

Richie walked to the window and started to climb out. Halfway through, he stopped and looked over at Hotstreak.

"Are you coming or what?"

Hotstreak Jumped up at the question and trotted over to the window as he watched Richie effortlessly hop down from the window, to the tree, then land softly on the ground below.

"You've done this before haven't you." Hotstreak said as he landed softly besides Richie.

"Yeah, it's the easiest way to avoid my dad when he gets angry."

Hotstreak looked over at Richie with a look of understanding. Growing up with an abusive dad was something he could relate to. _So he has problems with his old man too? Who'd have thought that a kid like him would have to deal with a man like that._

"Oh, wait. Backpack!" Richie called silently.

Hotstreak heard the faint *tink* *tink* *tink* of BackPack's little feet as it climbed down the tree with Richie's bag. BackPack climbed in the bag as Richie lifted it off the ground.

"Okay, Let's go." And off they went to the Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude.


	4. It's a secret

"So this is where you guys base your operations…pretty lame if you ask me."

"No one asked you." Richie dropped his bag on the table, which landed with a thunk since Backpack was still inside, who then skittered out of the bag and around the room.

"Jeeze princess, don't get your panties in a bunch. And what the hell is it doing?" Hotstreak followed BackPack around with his eyes.

"Fuck you Hotstreak. BackPack is picking up the metals I need to make a new bracelet."

"But…you didn't tell it anything…." Hotstreak was completely dumbfounded.

_Man, he looks adorable when he's dumbfounded._ "I programmed it to read my brainwaves. I can command it mentally."

"Then…why do you yell at it when you fight?"

"During a fight, I'm thinking about what Static is doing and going to do, what the enemy is doing and going to do, what I am doing and going to do and commands for Backpack. I programmed him to respond to fewer brainwaves and to react to voice commands when my brainwaves increase. It keeps him from overloading."

Hotstreak just looked completely confused, and tilted his head. His entire persona read "WTF". Richie just smirked as he watched Backpack find the right metals. _GOD. Why does he have to look so gorgeous when he is civil? I'm so turned on and I shouldn't be! I'M NOT EVEN GAY! Well, I could be couldn't I? I mean, I've never dated a girl or even tried. I've never been turned on by a girl either, and here I am, getting hot over a guy's expression!_ Backpack climbed up on top of the work bench and plopped down the metal and tools needed. It then laid down as if it was a pet by its master's side, after processing Richie's recent thought pattern. _Thank god BackPack. Thank you for distracting me!_ The robot bleeped in acknowledgment. Richie got to work on the bracelet's mechanism.

_Man, this kid has so much going for him, well, you know, except for those "little" secrets of his. A kid like him shouldn't be stuck here in Dakota. With his brain, he could easily go far away and start working for some research facility if he wanted to…why doesn't he? Is it because he would be leaving Virgil behind? Stupid! If I had the chance, I would get the hell out of here!_

All was silent for a while, except for the little sounds Richie was making as we fused, broke, and bent tiny pieces of metal. BackPack got up after a while and skittered over to Hotstreak. A little claw like arm tugged on Hotstreaks pants like a dog trying to get an owner's attention. Once Hotstreak realized what the robot wanted, he started to move forward. When Hotstreak reached Richie, the blond turned around and snapped the new bracelet on his wrist. He then proceeded to take off the damaged one and started to fix it, until BackPack started to blink red.

"Doesn't that mean there is a Bang Baby out there?"

"Yep." Richie kept on working.

"…aren't you going to go get them…?"

"Virgil and I made a bet. He has to take care of anything BackPack picks up for 2 weeks straight."

"…does this involve Daisy and him ditching you?"

"Yeah. We had a falling out after I helped you, he didn't buy the story I gave him. Then he flipped a shit when you wanted to talk to me yesterday."

"…I don't know what to call that. Jealous, no…Protective…maybe…"

"Stubborn and horny. That's what you call it."

Hotstreak raised an eyebrow. "Stubborn and horny?"

"Yeah. V kept going on and on about how I don't appreciate the difficulty he has to go through in balancing school, a social life, and superheroing. Even though we go through the same thing, he thinks he is superior cause he has a love life and I don't"

"You also have to deal with your father. I've met Mr. Hawkins. Virgil deals with nothing at home."

"Try explaining that to Virgil."

As if on cue, the Shock-Vox squeaked to life "Richie…get that please…" BackPack extended a claw and grabbed the box out of Richie's bag.

Richie sighed, "2 weeks Virgil."

"I was up all night with Daisy, I need my sleep!"

"So do I!"

_"Richie…"_

"No you fuck face! Get off your lazy ass and go take care of the Bang Baby!" Richie had stood up, angry.

"But-"

"No buts Virg! We had a deal. Now. Go. Get. Them." Richie slammed the walkie down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He felt a big, warm hand start rubbing between his shoulder blades.

"You really need this break don't you."

"Yeah." Richie sighed in defeat._ Hotstreak's hand feels so good. I can practically feel the stress melting away._

They stood like that for a while. Hotstreak's hands moved to Richie's shoulders and started massaging. Richie leaned into the touch slightly.

"hmmm…feels good…"

"You have to much pent up stress. Your back is as hard as a rock."

"It's all Virgil's fault."

Hotstreak leaned into Richie's back to whisper in his ear. "_I know a really god stress reliever."_

"You came to my room before I woke up didn't you." Hotstreak froze immediately, but he didn't move away.

"Yeah." Hotstreak said with a shaky breath.

"Then you know who I was talking about before."

"…yeah."

"…_w-what do y-you w-want_…" Richie squeaked out.

"Wha-"

"You heard what I said!"

"Nothing! What the hell-" Richie whipped around.

"Don't bullshit with me! You know the two things that could end my life here and now. Obviously, you are going to use that to your advantage. Your Hotstreak, F-Stop, how could you not?"

Hotstreak stared at the blond who looked like he was about to cry. Hotstreak gave a sigh.

"No one knows this, but I have a little brother." _Why is he telling me this?_ "He had a falling out with our pops cause he was dating some hot shot football player. Old man hit him so hard that he was hospitalized. Once he recovered, he ran. He never looked back."

"This has nothing to do with me!"

"I never forgave myself after he ran away! I gave him a lot of shit for liking a guy and now I'll never have the chance to make things right with him." Richie saw the pain and sadness in Hotstreak's eyes at the memory. "I made a promise to myself that I would never again give someone shit for being gay after I lost my brother. And when I started taking a liking towards, blond geeks in glasses, I kept my mouth shut."

Richie blinked for a second at the last comment. "…wait..wha-" Before Richie could finish his statement, warm lips descended upon his own. Richie froze on the spot. It wasn't like the kisses from his dreams at all. This one was soft, sweet, and tender. Hotstreak broke the kiss. Hotstreak rested his forhead against Richie's and cupped his face with his hands.

"I know I can't take back years of bullying, but I know I can try to make up for it. When I heard you moan my name in your sleep, I remembered my promise to myself."

"But what's this about liking blond geeks in glasses?"

"I had a dream about you a week into your freshman year. I was still upset about my brother and I was scared for myself and of my old man. That's why I beat you up all the time."

"You beat me out of love? Sounds like a married couple." Hotstreak chuckled a bit.

"Oh, and I can't use the fact that you are Gear as blackmail. If I revealed who Gear is, then I wouldn't be able to get new bracelets when I break them." It was Richie's turn to laugh. "You have more over me. If I was outed as gay, I would have all of the gangs in Dakota, Bang Baby and not, on my ass." The last comment made Richie realize that the two of them are stuck in a hole. _Hotstreak would have all of Dakota after him, with no one to go to. I would be killed by my dad, but if I tried to hide behind Hotstreak, I'd have all of Dakota after me as well._

"You know that the both of us are stuck in giant holes right now. Neither of us can say anything about either of us." Richie stated.

"I know, but what if we were stuck together?" Richie turned bright red.

"You do realize how wrong that sounds?"

"Yep. Exactly why I said it." With that, Hotstreak planted a firmer kiss on Richie's lips. Richie snaked his arms up around Hotstreak's neck while Hotstreak snaked his arms around Richie's waist, then his hands found their way to Richie's ass.

Richie broke the kiss with a start. "Shit! I have to finish fixing this thing and get back home!" Richie plopped back down in his seat and started working furiously with his hands, fixing the cracked band. "Okay! I'm done. Now I have to go back home."

The stunned Hotstreak found his tongue. "Wait, what, why! It was just getting good!" Richie started gathering his things.

"Did I ever mention how much I feared my dad? If I'm not home and asleep before he gets up for work, he goes batshit. Luckily, the only time it happened I was at Virgil's and my mom just forgot to mention that I was there. I don't want to go through that again and, even though I'm mad at him, I'd rather not get Virgil in trouble because I decided to stay out late with a guy."

"You make it sound scandalous."

"To my parents it is. Now let's go big boy." Richie kissed Hotstreak hard once more before sauntering out of the gas station. Hotstreak ran, following after.


	5. It's a hit

As they aproach the house, they see a light flicker on.

"Shit!" Richie started running towards the house. "Stay here!" Richie started climbing the tree as quick as he could. Once in the room, Richie tousled his hair and threw his sweats in the closet. He goes to unlock the door just as his father opens it.

"Why the hell was your door locked." Sean Foley exclaimed.

"I…uh…becau-"

"I don't want some excuse. Answer me now!" Sean took a step forward towards his son.

Outside, Hotstreak winced at the raised voice. _Shit, he does have it bad. Reminds me so much of my old man. Glad I'm not with him anymore._

Richie regained himself. "I accidentally locked it when I closed my door last." Richie was internally panicking. Outside, Hotstreak quietly climbed to tree. _I wish I could do something for Rich. I know he is Gear but his parents don't. He is a sitting duck. And if I do do anything, Foley will kill Rich…..GRAH!_

"I highly doubt that! You were probably off doing things with your friend Virgil!"

"I wasn't with him! I—I wasn't out at all!"

Hotstreak started remembering the fights he used to have with his old man. _The only difference between me and Rich is that I fought back. Richie looks like a deer in headlights. He's scared shitless._

"Why can't you trust me that I accidentally locked my door? Why do you assume that I'm sneaking out!"

"Don't talk back to me!" Maggie stumbled in to the room, awoken by the yelling.

"I'm not talking back! I'm stating the truth and asking you a question!"

*SLAP* There was dead silence. Maggie was wide eyed with her hand over her mouth, Richie was in a state of shock, Sean in a state of rage, and Hotstreak on the edge of murder.

"I'm late for work…" Sean mumbled as he quickly left the room. As the door slammed shut and the car started, Maggie rushed forward to her son's side, cupping her son's face where her husband had hit him.

"Mom…mom, I'm fine…" Richie was still a bit shocked.

"You should go back to bed sweetie." Maggie said softly. She gave him a big hug and kissed him on the forehead before leaving the room to do the same. No sooner had the door been closed, Hotstreak was across the room holding Richie's face in his hands, kissing him softly. He pulled Richie close into a tight hug, where they stayed for a while. Richie was the first to move, breaking away from Hotstreak, going to his closet and pulled out a back and his sweats.

"What are you doing?" Hotstreak asked as Richie pulled on his sweats.

"I'm running away." Hotstreak's eyes widened.

"What? Are you kidding me! Your father will kill you!"

"Not if he can't find me. Do you have a place where I can stay?"

Hotstreak just stood there staring at Richie.

"Well, do you?"

"…yeah. Rich, you-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I refuse to live with that man anymore. At least if I leave he will maybe understand what he's doing. He did the last time I ran away."

"You ran away before?" Richie threw his bag at him.

"Yeah," Richie said as he gathered up some other items and BackPack, "My dad flipped at the fact that my best friend was black and I was so pissed off that I ran away. I ended up getting kidnapped by Ebon. It was the only time my dad ever showed that he cared about me."

With that, the two of them made their way out of Richie's room and down the tree, however, not before Richie left a note for his mom on his desk.

After a short ride in Hotstreak's stolen car, they arrived at the rundown side of town. Grabbing Richie's things, the two of them walked up to a rather decrepit building and walked upstairs to Hotstreak's place. It wasn't much. There was a table in the middle of the room, with a kitchen like thing to the side. Farther into the room was a beaten up, slightly scorched couch across form an old tv. There was a door to the side that Richie assumed was the bedroom and bathroom.

"I've been meaning to ask, how often does your old man get violent?"

"Not too often. Sometimes when he has a hard day at work and goes drinking afterwards. Takes out most of his anger on various objects around the house and verbally takes it out on my mom." Richie plopped down on one of the chairs around the table. A comfortable, knowing silence fell between them. Richie started fiddling with his Shock-Vox.

"Whatcha doing?" Hotstreak inquired.

"I installed tracking devices in the Shock-Voxes in case Virgil or I were to go missing. I'm uninstalling the tracker in mine since I obviously don't want to be found."

"Fair enough. Hey, aren't you tired."

"Yeah," Richie finished with the Shock-Vox and put it down. He took off his glasses and rubbed his strained and tired eyes.

"Then come on, I have a bed in the other room that's pretty comfy. You'll sleep like a baby." Richie chuckled at the statement, smiling a little.

"Okay, if you say so." Rich stood up, stretched and yawned. Hotstreak took Richie's hand and guided him to the bedroom.

"The bathroom is through that door by the closet if you need it."

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Nah, I slept all afternoon remember."

Richie smirked at the thought of Hotstreak sleeping in a tree somewhere, keeping his body temp low so he doesn't blow up a park on accident. Hotstreak leaned in to capture Richie's lips once more.

"Good night Rich." Hotstreak said as he broke the kiss.

"Good night Hotstr-."

"Pease, call me Francis."

"Fine. Good night _Francis._"

Richie gave Francis a quick kiss before he turned and walked to the bed and got himself comfy. Francis left the room and closed the door softly. He went over and plopped himself down in a chair in front of BackPack, who looked like it was sleeping peacefully on the table. Francis stared at the robot for a few seconds, before a thought came to his mind.

"You're more than just a computer aren't you." BackPack bleeped and flashed a green light in response. "Then, can you play poker?" In acknowledgment, Backpack pulled out a deck of cards and a box of chips and plopped them on the table. Francis chuckled a bit as the machine started dealing the cards.

Static let out a tired sigh as he finished rounding up Talon and Shiv, who decided to try to rob a jewelry store at midnight. He took out the Shock-Vox.

"Hey Rich, I'm done and I'm assuming your still awake."

Silence.

"Rich? Hey buddy, I know you're a light sleeper."

More silence.

"Shit man, where are you?" Static turned on the tracker on the Schock-Vox.

Nothing.

"Is this broken?" Static tried to give it a little juice.

Still nothing.

_What the hell is he thinking! _Static flew to Richie's house and let himself in the open window. Richie was not there and Static turned to leave, not too surprised. That was until he spied an envelope on Richie's desk with "Mom" written on it so that it will be easily spotted. He picked it up and read it.

_Mom,  
>I know you love me but I can't be around dad anymore. The fact that he hit me over something as stupid as a locked door means that it is no longer safe for me to do anything around him. I've run away and I don't want to be found this time. If dad wasn't in the picture anymore, I might consider coming back. I'm sorry, but I'm through with the things that dad does, his drunken rants, his violent words. I'm done.<em>

_Rich_

Static stared at the note and reread it, making sure that he wasn't seeing things. _Rich, what the hell are you thinking?_


	6. It's a confession

"_Look Virgil, you told me I had to get a love life! It was a part of our bet!"_

"_Yeah, I meant a love life with a girl! And especially not our enemy!" Virgil through his hands in the air._

"_What the fuck! Why are you flipping out about this! What's the big deal?"_

"_Dating a guy rich, that's what's wrong!" Richie's eyes widened. "That's not right and it's not natural! It's against human nature!"_

"_What the fuck Virg, I thought you would be above all this! You just acting like a dick! Get your head out of your ass, I'm still your best friend!" Richie took a step forward._

"_What, you think I'll be friends with a fucking fag? No way man, that's just wrong. And stay the fuck away from me!" Virgil took a step back as Richie stepped forward_

"_What! I've liked guys for a long time V. I've never told you because I was afraid of all this!"_

"_What's to be afraid of? You're fucking one of the biggest criminals in Dakota!"_

"_Frankie hasn't done shit since I started dating him! And you can go fuck yourself Virg. I would love to see how your family would react to the fact that you a homophobic asshole-" SMACK._

Richie woke up from his dream with a start. _What the hell was that? Thank god it was only a dream._ He found himself in a very unfamiliar room. He was about to start panicking until he realized that he was at Francis' place. _That's right, I ran away after dad hit me last night, and now I'm staying with Hot- I mean Francis…speaking of which, where is he?_ In answer to Richie's question, he heard Francis grumble in the next room over something about "stupid cheating machines". Curious he got up to investigate. He quietly opened the door to find Francis and Backpack playing poker. Backpack bleeped when Richie entered the room, making Francis look up. He smiled when he saw Rich stumble sleepily over to the table.

"Morning Babe…hey, you alright? You look pale." Francis reached out a hand and cupped Richie's cheek as he sat down.

"I had a dream about telling Virgil I was gay. It was more of a nightmare than a dream though." Richie's hands started to shake lightly. Francis moved his hand from Richie's face to his hands, squeezing tightly.

"He's your best friend, he should understand. And besides, it's not like you _have_ to tell him just yet."

Richie's head dropped, "That's just it. I have to tell him."

"…what do you mean?"

"You remember the bet I was talking about, where Virgil had to superhero all by himself?"

"Yeah, but what does that-"

"I never told you my end of the bet." Francis' eyes widened a little. "In the two weeks of him going solo, I had to…gain a love life." Rich looked like he was about to cry.

"Your dream had more than just an argument didn't it." Richie nodded slightly. One tear slipped from his eye and fell down his cheek.

Francis put down his hand of cards and got up, pulling Richie up with him. He pulled Rich into a big bear hug, gently rocking back and forth when Richie lost it. He buried his face in Francis' big neck and dug his hands into his shirt as he cried hard.

"I promise you, I will never let him touch you. I won't let anyone touch you ever again." Francis whispered softly into Rich's ear. Francis swallowed before speaking again. "You know that I like you, I like you a lot. I would do a lot for you Rich. I was even about to kill your father last night, but I know you wouldn't want murder on your boyfriends hands now would you." Rich chuckled a bit at the notion and his crying let up. "Would it make you even happier to say that BackPack is kicking my ass at poker?" Richie started outright laughing at the last thought. "You all better now princess? Or do I still have to come up with funny shit to say?" Rich pulled away and punched him in the arm with a smile.

"I'm not a princess you asshole!" Richie was slightly laughing.

"But if you're not a princess, then I can't be your knight in shining armor." Francis Cupped Rich's face and pulled him forward so their foreheads were touching.

"If I wanted a chivalrous person I would have gone for Virgil. I like them bad." Rich looked up at Francis with a devilish, lust filled smirk on his face. Francis whistled. Rich leaned up and pressed his lips to Francis', who instantly kissed back, both fighting for dominance in the kiss. Francis reached his hands down to Richie's ass, squeezing with one hand and snaking the other under Richie's shirt. Richie moaned lightly at the action. The blonde pressed his body flush against the redhead's, the latter of which moaned at the action. Francis wormed Richie's shirt up and over his head and threw it one the floor.

Richie made quick work of Francis' shirt as well before speaking, "…bedroom…now…" he breathed out.

Richie found himself half naked on Francis' bed underneath one very hot body. Said hot body started licking, biting and sucking on his neck in the dip above his collar bone. Richie let out a low moan at the action.

"Dammit babe, you're so hot and you turn me on so much when you make those noises..." Francis moved his leg in between Richie's and pressed hard. Said blonde arched at the action emitting another low moan.

"Stop teasing~ I don't think I'll make it if you don't stop…" Rich breathily groaned out.

Francis looked down at the lithe boy only to see the hottest site he's ever seen. Half lidded, lust-fogged eyes, slightly parted lips, and a slight blush across his nose. "shit babe…" Francis leaned down and captured those soft pale lips once again, his hand moving down between them, grasping Richie through his boxers, who instantly broke the kiss and took a sharp breath. A thought just ran through Francis' head, making him pull away. Richie looked confused.

"What are you-"

"You're a virgin aren't you."

Richie averted his gaze to the wall, "yeah…"

"Part of me wants to say 'screw it' and fuck you senseless, but another part of me doesn't want to take your viginity." Rich could see the conflict on Francis' face.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you have probably never been with a virgin before?"

"Yeah, that too." Francis sat back on his heels. "I'm sorry to kill the moment but my brain is screaming at me to not be stupid."

"You have a brain?" Francis glared but smiled at Richie's attempt to lighten the situation.

"Yeah I do princess."

"Hey! I'm not-" Francis captured Richie's mouth in another hot and passionate kiss before pulling away and hopping off the bed.

"As much as I don't want to walk away from a sexy, geeky blonde lying on my bed, my brain won't let up. Bathroom is through that door if you want to 'freshen up'." With that, Francis walked through the door back into the living area, probably to go finish his game with BackPack.

_Awwwww! _Richie thought. _He's actually considerate and nice. Like a chivalrous knight. _Richie face palmed at that last thought. _He is not a knight! Is he was that would make me a princess and I'M NOT A PRINCESS!_ With that, Richie got up and went to the bathroom to 'freshen up' as Francis so nicely put it.


	7. It's a confrontation

Static had looked everywhere. He couldn't find Richie anywhere. He decided to do back to Richie's house to see if he could find any clues as to where he had gone. At least one thing was obvious; Richie did not want to be found. Static slowed as he approached the house and gracefully hopped through the window. He grabbed the letter and sat down on the bed, just as Maggie Foley opened the door.

"Rich…is that-" Static looked up to see a tear stained face.

"Hey Mrs. Foley." Static sighed and went back to reading the letter.

"What are you- What do you know-"

"I'm friends with Richie. I've been looking for him all day. Is there anything that you know that I should know?" Static held up the letter, "what happened between Rich and Sean?"

_Friends with Rich…I only know that Richie has 1 good friend…He couldn't be Virgil, could he?_ Mrs. Foley took a closer look at Static before speaking again. "…Are you Virgil?"

Static looked up at Maggie, but looked away as he spoke, "…Yeah." Static stood up. "I have no idea where he could be. Just from searching today, I have figured out that Rich does not want to be found. He had made trackers so that if either of us gets kidnapped or something, we would be able to find the other, however, he disabled his tracker. I can't find him." Maggie looked like she was about to cry.

"Virgil…" Maggie choked out, "…I'm scared for Richie…"

Static looked up, a little surprised, "What do you mean?"

"His father, you know how he is…Rich is…" She looked down and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What's up with Rich?"

Maggie looked reluctant to say anything. "I-I noticed a few things earlier this morning that Sean might kill Richie over…They had a fight about his door being locked and Richie had tried to cover up sneaking out by saying he had locked the door accidentally when he closed it."

"How do you know he was lying?"

"When Sean and Richie were fighting, I saw someone in that tree right outside the window. I'm glad Sean has a tunnel vision when he gets angry, or else he would have noticed it too."

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

"The man was white and was wearing lots of red."

"Man?" _A white man covered in red… sounds like Hotstreak, he is the only one who fits that description…_ "Was the man's hair red with yellow stripping?"

Maggie looked up surprised, "Yeah, he did…" she breathed out, "When Sean hit Richie, the figure looked as if he wanted to jump into the room."

"I…I know the man who you are talking about, but…it doesn't make sense as to why he was with Rich."

"I think they are…together…" Static's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, together?"

"When I closed the door to go back to sleep, I heard him jump through the window. After a little while, I heard them speaking. Rich had asked if the other had a place and was insistent on leaving no matter how much the other protested."

"I…I know where your son is. I'll find him, don't worry." Static turned to leave.

"Virgil! Wait. When you find him and when you bring him back, be there with him. Even if you bring him back before or after his father gets home, I know it would be in the best interest if you stuck around and helped keep things cool."

"I will Mrs. Foley, I will." With that, Static jumped out the window and flew away on his disk. _Now, I just have to find where Hotstreak is currently living._

* * *

><p>Richie was currently seated in front of his supped-up laptop while Francis had crashed on his bed. The blonde was currently trying to find out why Francis's powers were acting up. Most of his theories had pointed to the behavior of Mars, one of the planets that had been associated with fire. Richie heard a click and looked up to see Francis stumble out of the bedroom in a sleepy haze.<p>

"Hey there sleepy head. Looks like you finally woke up."

"was havin a good dream till I woke up." Francis slumped forward and leaned heavily on Richie, who was glad that he was already seated firmly. Francis breathed huskily in his ear, "Why don't you come and help me finish that dream." He nibbled on Richie's earlobe, earning a slight moan.

"Francis~ I'm doing research on your power flux…oh~stop…" Francis had moved down to Richie's neck and started to nibble at his collar bone. Defeated, Richie closed his laptop and stood up to follow the horny lion into the bedroom, only to be pushed up against the wall. "You have weird dreams Frankie~ but I'm liking where this is going"

Francis leaned forward and silenced Richie with his lips while Richie snaked his hands around Francis' neck.

* * *

><p>Static flew around a rather nasty part of Dakota trying to find where Hotstreak lived. He went along the assumption that wherever Hotstreak lived, there would be scorch marks. He came upon a rather scorched area and started looking into windows until he passed one where he had to take a double take. He flew back to the window, his eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. The site in front of him was something which he never thought he would see. Richie pinned up against the wall by the impressive body of Hotstreak and making out passionately. Static watched as Hotstreak moved hands down Richie's sides and rested his hands on the slender hips. He watched as Hotstreak hooked his fingers under the waistband of Richie's sweats as Richie moved his hand down Hotstreak's arm and turned his head to the side with a lust-filled expression. Hotstreak moved his hand a little farther down and Richie let out a low moan-<p>

"So this is what you've been up to! Do you have any idea how worried I have been!" Richie and Hotstreak jumped away from each other to find Static standing inside the window putting away his hover disk.

"Static!...I-uh…I can explain!" Richie stuttered.

"Explain what? That you have been keeping all of this secret?" Static took a step forward.

"Static…it's not, I mean…" Richie backed up against the wall, his hands starting to shake slightly.

"Richie, what I want to know is why the hell didn't you tell me you were gay? If you told me you were with someone, we would never have had a fight."

Richie was at a loss for words. He was shocked, since he was expecting Static to yell some scathing words at him like in his dream.

"Hello, Richie? Is anyone there?" Static raised his voice slightly, "Can you answer my question?" Static snapped in his face.

"Back off Hawkins!" Hotstreak pushed him back standing in between the two friends.

"_Hawkins_?"

"Yeah, sparky, I figured out your secret. And no, Richie didn't tell me."

"When did you-"

"A f-few days ago…" Richie finally spoke, "That's what he wanted to talk to me about in school yesterday." His hands were shaking. He grasped his hands together to try and make it stop. Hotstreak noticed this and grabbed Richie's hands while snaking an arm around Richie's waist.

Hotstreak wasn't the only one to notice. "Why the hell are you shaking, and why the hell haven't you answered my question?"

"He isn't answering because he had had a nightmare about telling you that he was gay. And none of…_this_…started until after you two made your stupid bet."

Static was at a loss for words. In a matter of minutes, he had found out that his friend was gay and with one of the biggest criminals in Dakota, and said criminal knew their identities. Static found his tongue. "What the hell Rich? You think I'm one of…_them_? A closed minded asshole? You're practically my brother! I don't care about…about…any of this! All I care about is the fact that you didn't say anything!"

Richie stopped shaking at Static's words and swallowed hard. "I know you aren't one of them Virg, it's just…I had that nightmare this morning and…I don't know! And I was going to tell you…eventually…" Richie shifted his eyes away.

"Ok, fine. And that's not what I came here for anyway," Static let out a big sigh, "Look Rich, you have to come back," Richie's eyes narrowed, "Your mother is worried sick-"

"_I am NOT going back."_ Richie practically spat. "I love my mother, but my dad is ridiculous! He hit me over a locked door cause he didn't believe that I accidentally-"

"Your mom knew you were lying. How do you think I knew you were with Hotstreak?"

"…what?" Richie's eyes widened, "that means…"

"Your father has no idea. Your mom knows that and is scared for your life. When we do go back, I will stay there with you and I will notify the police ahead of time and explain the situation. Your dad can't do this and get away with it." Richie moved out of Hotstreak's grip. "I will bug your house with cameras if I have to-" Static was cut off when his best friend caught him off guard with a giant bear hug. Static hugged him back just as hard. "I told you Rich, you're like a brother to me. I'd do anything for you."

"Awe, how sweet. As sweet as this is, I'd appreciate it if you'd give me back my princess." Richie pulled away from the hug, turned around, and with a smile on his face, slugged Hotstreak as hard as he could in his arm.

"I'm not a fucking princess."


	8. It's a case

"Look, Richie, I'm not going to make you come back, but just know that your mom is worried sick."

"I know V, it's just, I want to avoid people that I know for the time being. I really need a break from everything."

The two boys were sitting at the table in Hotstreak's apartment. Said hothead was on the couch, probably sleeping.

"Ok, I understand that much but what I don't understand is why Hotstreak? I mean, of everybody out there, why him?"

"I don't know actually, I mean, I've liked him for a while I guess..."

"For a while? Man, he beat us up on a regular basis! How does that make you like him?"

"I told you I don't know! All I know is that I've been having dreams about him for a little while since right before his powerflux."

"Wait...when you say dreams...you don't mean..._those_ types of dreams..." Richie only shifted his eyes and bit his lip. "Dude! You can't be serious!"

"Look, V..."

"So that's why you were so touchy the morning Hotstreak was back in school!"

"Virgil! Stop it! Can we just drop it!"

Virgil threw up his hands in surrender, "Ok, I will let it go. Now, you said that Hotstreak was having a powerflux? It had to have been caused by something."

"I know, I was doing a little research into it." Backpack trots up and places the laptop on the table. "Right before the powerflux started, Mars started its retrograde orbit, where it moves clockwise for about 2 months before returning to its counterclockwise orbit."

"How would that have anything to do with it?"

"It's theorized that earth's gravitational pull on Mars throws it into retrograde and it only happens every 2 years so it hasn't happened since the big bang first happened."

Hotstreak woke up from his power nap on the couch and decided that it was time for the subject to actually join the conversation. "So babe, have you figured out my powerflux yet?"

"Not completely. But I have a lead."

Hotstreak took a look at the computer screen. "Planets? How the hell would they affect me?"

"They just do. I can't explain that one. But I know that Static here was affected by sun spots. So you being affected by this isn't too farfetched."

_oh god, he is using his Gear voice. It's so hot to hear him all informative and in charge._ Hotstreak leaned in to Richie's ear and draped his arms around the blonde. He whispered softly, "you know, you sound so hot when you use smart talk." He bit the blonde's ear, earning an 'eep' and a jump.

"FRANCIS! Stop it!"

Hotstreak leaned in even more and nipped Richie's neck.

Virgil cleared his throat. "Hello Hotstreak, I'm still here you know."

"Your point Sparky?" Francis glared at Virgil.

"Guys! Stop! You both are acting like children. Look Virgil, go home tell my mother that I'm fine. Francis, back off. Not in front of Virgil."

"...fine, but you had better be ok the next time I see you Rich. And turn your Shock Vox back on so I can get in touch with you. Call me when you are ready to go back." With that, Virgil pulled out his flying disk and jumped out the window.

"Now that he's gone..." Francis started to kiss at Richie's neck again, only to be roughly shoved off. "What the hell babe!"

"_'what the hell_' to me? What about you? He was trying to help me with your powers and he's my friend. You could have not bit my neck."

"Well, I'm sorry if you turned me on!"

Richie blushed 3 shades of red. "What? I turned you on? How in the hell did I do that?"

Francis averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head. "You were talking all smart and stuff and your controling Gear voice just...I don't know, it turns me on..." It was Francis's turn to blush hard.

"Wait, you're saying you get turned on when I am Gear?"

"Well...not only when you are Gear...but when you..." Francis stopped talking.

"When I what?" Gears started turning in Richie's mind as he began to realize just what Francis was getting at. He smirked.

Francis noticed his little smirk. "Well, you obviously know what I'm trying to say..."

"Oh no, I actually don't know. Care to explain what it is?"

"Oh come on princess, you know so don't make me say it!"

Richie put one hand on Francis' chest and pushed him back until he hit the wall. The blonde leaned in close and whispered roughly in the redhead's ear. "I think you should tell me just in case I'm thinking of the wrong thing."

Francis swallowed hard and reluctantly gave up. "I-I get turned on when you show some aggressive or dominant nature-" Richie pulled on the collar of his maroon shirt and pulled down until their lips met. Francis snaked his arms around Richie's slim waist and pulled him close. He reached down even farther to squeeze Richie's cute ass-

"Oh! I have to keep working I just thought of something!" Richie pulled away from a stunned and horny Hotstreak and plopped himself down in front of his laptop and started typing away.

* * *

><p>Static flew all the way back to the Foley household. He noticed that the police were there<em>. that probably means that Sean Foley is home...<em> He flew himself down to the front door, hopping off his disk and knocked on the front door. Maggie Foley was the one who answered.

"Static! Did you find him?" The poor woman looked as if she was about to cry.

"Yeah, I did, but we need to talk with the police before anyone goes anywhere."

"O-ok. Please come in. Officer Lapinski and his partner, Officer Marone are already here."

Maggie closed the door and led him into the dining room. Seated at the table were Sean Foley and the two officers. Sean looked up as the two walked into the room.

"Wha the hell are-" Officer Lapinski shushed Sean before he could say something rash.

"Hello Static. I am assuming you know what has happened."

"Yes officer, and I have located Richie."

"THEN WHERE IS HE! Why isn't he with you right now!"

"Mr. Foley, please hold your tongue!" The younger officer pleaded.

"Static," officer Lapinski asked, "there must be a reason why he didn't come back with you. Please, what is the reason he is still wherever he is."

"Because he doesn't want to deal with his father anymore."

Both officers gave a concerning look at Sean, and Maggie placed her hand over her mouth. The younger officer noticed this. "Do any of you know why this is?" He asked.

"Yes." All eyes were on Maggie Foley, whom none of them expected to speak. "Richie ran away right after his father hit him."

"MAGGIE!" Sean Foley stood in anger slamming his fists on the table. The officers followed suit.

"Mr. Foley! I suggest you calm yourself before you dig a deeper grave." Officer Marone warned.

Officer Lapinski turned to Maggie, "how many witnesses do you have besides yourself and Richie?"

"One other...but I don't know his name or even what he really looks like."

"-but, I know who it is." Static interjected, but hesitated to say the rest.

"Well, who is it?" Officer Lapinski asked.

"...Hotstreak."

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room said simultaneously.

"What the hell is my son doing with a criminal and a bang baby no less!" Sean fumed.

"None of your buisiness!" Static shouted back.

"BOYS! PLEASE!" Officer Lapinski broke their obvious tension. "Look, all that matters right now is that this is now a case of domestic abuse on top of a runaway. Hotstreak is valuble since he witnessed this. Static, do you have contact with Richie and Hotstreak?"

"Yeah. I can get in touch with both of them through this." He showed them the Shock Vox.

"Can you contact them now?"

"Yeah, hold on," Static spoke into the small box, "Hey Rich, you there? It's important. I'm with the police and your parents."

There was a few seconds of silence before Richie's voice squawked through the box.

"...I'm here..." Maggie let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Hey Richie, is Hotstreak there? The officers need to ask him a few questions about your dad."

"Oh...ok. Hold on a sec." They heard a faint 'Francis?' Come from the box.

"Wait a minute," Sean looked as if he was going to explode, "you mean to tell me that my son is _living_ with this bang baby?"

Static gave Sean a mean look and shushed him.

"You got my attention but be quick." Hotstreak snapped through the Shock Vox.

"Here officer. It works without pressing anything so just talk."

"Hotstreak, we have been notified that you are a witness to an incident before Richie ran away. Do you know the incident that we are talking about?"

"Yeah, the old man hit Richie right in the face, across the cheek."

"Can you tell us why?"

"Richie said his door was locked on accident but the old man thought otherwise and they got in a shouting match. From what I've heard from Richie, this isn't the first time they have fought but it is the first time he laid a hand on Richie."

Officer Lapinski pulled out his laptop and started looking for something. Static walked over to the officer to see that he had pulled up Hotatreak's file.

"Hello? Are you all still there? Are there anymore questions from you?" Hotstreak sounded impatient.

"Hold on one sec Hotstreak." Static grabbed the Shock Vox and muted it.

Officer Lapinski sighed. "In order to do anything with this case, we need him to come down to the station to properly testify. And Mr. Foley, since we have multiple witnesses I will have to place you under arrest for domestic abuse. Marone, cuff him and bring him to the car then bring him down to the station."

Static watched as Sean Foley was arrested. He noticed that Maggie was visibly shaken by the whole ordeal. With a slight smile, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Static," Officer Lapinski brought him back to the matter at hand, "can you think of some way that we can get Hotstreak to the station?"

"...I can think of a few ways...can you make it so that he gets a temporary break and not arrest him for anything until this is all sorted through? Gear is already looking over him and Richie."

"I'll try it. Turn on the box thing again." Static turned it back on and handed it to the officer. "Hotstreak, are you still there?"

"Yeah."

"I know that you will say no to this because of your existing record, but we need you to come down to the station to properly testify."

"NO! You'll arrest me on the spot!"

"I am aware of that but we can work something out with Gear and Static, have them, or at least one of them, stay with you for the duration of this case. We need you to testify if we are going anywhere with this. We already have Mr. Foley in custody."

"I still say no. As much as I want that man in jail, I don't want to go back myself."

Static grabbed the Shock Vox back. "Fine. Give the Vox back to Richie."

There was some shifting around until Richie's voice came back to the box. "What else do you need?" His voice sounded quite happy, probably due to the news of his father.

"Rich," Static started, "do whatever it takes and I mean _whatever _it takes to get Hotstreak to the station."


	9. It's a questioning

Richie sat quietly, thinking about what had just happened, from his father, to what Static had just asked of him. He looked over at Francis who was busy in the kitchen, cleaning up from their meal. _"whatever it takes Rich, WHATEVER it takes."_ Static's words kept running through his mind. He knew what Static had meant by the statement, and he knew he had some sort of power over Francis, but he couldn't, for once in his life, figure out what to do.

"Hey, Babe, you feeling ok? You look troubled." Francis plopped down beside him on the couch with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Richie paused for a second. "Hey…Francis, why won't you go down to the station?"

Francis gave him an unhappy look, "Because they would arrest me on the spot."

"But they told you that they won't!"

"I still don't want to go down to the station-"

Richie shifted on the couch, throwing his leg over Francis's lap, straddling him, and snaking his arms around the hothead's neck. The blonde leaned forward and whispered harshly in his ear, "_Please Francis. Go for me?"_ The redhead shuddered and gasped harshly at the action.

"B-Babe…w-what's gotten into y-you…"

"At a loss of words?" Richie dropped his hands down Francis's large, warm chest, slowly moving down to his pants. Francis shuddered again, mouth gaping in an effort to formulate words. Richie's hands rested on the top of Francis's pants, which snapped Francis out of his stupor. He grabbed Richie's hands and lifted them into the air, away from his body. "Francis! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What about you? What has gotten into you all of a sudden?"

Richie blushed hard. "I-I don't know how to…"

"Is this all an attempt to get me to agree to go to the station?" Richie shifted his eyes away from Francis. Said hothead sighed in defeat. "Ok, I'll go to the station with you. But Static had better hold up to what that officer said about making sure I'm not arrested."

Richie obviously perked up at the words and leaned in and kissed Francis hard. Francis released his grip on Richie's hands who immediately brought his hands down to snake around the redhead's neck. Francis rested his hands on Richie's sender hips and broke the kiss.

"The things I do for you princess, the things I do."

* * *

><p>Maria Hernandez walked through the police department on a fairly quiet day. She came upon the front desk where Officer Lapinski was filling out some sort of paper work and talking to the officer at the front desk.<p>

"Hey Lapinski, what's all this about Sean Foley being brought into custody?" Maria slammes her fist on the counter in front of the officer.

"He was arrested for domestic abuse." Maria's eyes went wide. "He hit his son last night and then Richie ran away. Maggie Foley called us when he didn't turn up the next day. Static showed up and helped reveal the fact that Sean hit him."

Maria let out a whistle, "Man, never thought Foley would be the type to hit his family…" Maria drifted off mid sentence when she saw Richie walk through the glass doors of the station, sporting a bruise under his eye, followed by none other than Hotstreak. Maria reaches for her gun, "Hotstreak-" Officer Lapinski stopped her in mid draw and she saw Static come in behind Hotstreak.

"Maria, Hotstreak saw the altercation last night. We made an agreement with him that we wouldn't arrest him for the duration of this case. Richie, you will be speaking with Officer Marone."

"What about Francis?"

"Francis...oh! You mean Hotstreak. I will personally be speaking with him. Don't worry. I will hold up my end of the bargain."

Officer Lapinski showed Richie to one of the interregation rooms.

"Wait here for Marone. He will be arriving shortly."

Richie sat and waited in the grey room, waiting for this new officer. Sure, Richie has worked with the officer as Gear, but he never met the young officer as Richie. The door clicked open and Richie jumped a little at the sound. Officer Marone stepped through the door and silently closed it. Silence settled on the room once more as Marone sat down across from Richie.

"Hi, I'm Officer Marone. I need to ask you a few things about the altercation between you and your father."

"O-ok...ask away." Richie was a little nervous. He knew what laid beyond the 1 way mirror. He knew that Officer Lapinski, Static, and quite possibly Officer Hernandez sat on the other side, listening to the whole thing. Hotstreak was currently being watched by a camera in another interrogation room.

"Ok, so in your own words, what happened that night?"

Richie paused for a moment.

***flashback***

"So babe, should we tell them that you were with me all night or should we tell them what you told your father?"

Richie sat in thought, as he curled into Francis' side. "Static said that the officers involved were Officer Marone and Officer Lapinski."

"The old fart and the cute new protégée? What's special about them?"

"Marone is gay." Francis gave him a surprised look. "Officer Lapinski knows about it and doesn't mind. I worked with them once to deal with a fight between bang babies that were gay."

"...why would you need to work with gay bang babies specifically?"

"One tough one started liking a cute, younger B.B. and the tough one's gang didn't like it. Tried to kill the two of them over it."

"Oh...so back to my original question babe."

"We should tell them the truth."

"Will there be any effects for not lining up the story with your rents and Static?"

"They had one side of the story. And lying to my dad probably saved my life. Dad hates gays worse than he hates blacks. And the police won't let him touch me."

"And you always have me princess."

Richie gave Francis a sharp look before hitting him in the side. "If you're insistent that I'm a princess, then you are a dread pirate."

Francis stopped to think for a moment. "I think I could live with that."

***end flashback***

"Francis came to find me because he needed something from me."

"What did he need?"

"Did you notice the metal band he was wearing when he came in?"

"Yeah, Static said that Gear made it."

"That is true. I have a contact with Gear that Francis found out about."

Marone gave Richie a strange look. "What do you mean you have contact with him?"

"Francis' bracelet broke and Gear had made a few extra, expecting that to happen. I knew where Gear hid the bracelets."

"Ok...go on."

"When we came back, I noticed my father was awake. And went to unlock my door when he busted in and started yelling."

"According to my record, and your story, you lied about going out."

"If I told him I was out with a man, he probably would have killed me."

"What do you mean?"

Richie hesitated; he shifted his gaze down to his hands. "My father isn't the most accepting or the most tolerant man. He flipped out over the fact that my best friend was black and he always makes snide remarks whenever something about gays showed up on the TV."

Marone paused for a second and he started putting 2 and 2 together. But first he needed to know something. "Richie, at about what time did Fr-Hotstreak come and get you?"

"...at about 1..."

"And you made it home in time for your father to wake up at around 6. It definitely didn't take you 5 hours to simply get a bracelet. What happened between you and Hotstreak?"

"That's completely irrelevant to this case." The sharpness of Richie's answer and the look on Richie's face surprised Marone.

"Richie, are you and Hotstreak..."

Richie knew where the question was going. He shifted his gaze to the side. "...yeah. That's the reason that I lied to my father."

* * *

><p>Officer Lapinski walked into the interrogation room next to Richie's and sat down in front of Hotstreak, or Francis, as the kid calls him.<p>

"Hello Francis-"

"Only Richie is allowed to call me that. It's Hotstreak to you."

"Fine, Hotstreak, let's get this over with. What happened the night of this altercation, in your own words."

"Ok, so I had to go get the kid cause he has connections with Gear and I needed a new bracelette." Hotstreak held up his wrist, "Cause I broke the original."

Lapinski looked at his notes. "Go ahead."

"After we got the bracelet, we went back to his house. As we got closer, he saw that the light on and ran back and climbed back into his room. I heard a few shouts and went to investigate since I was a little worried about the kid. He's not one to really stand up against anyone, I should know." Hotstreak looked away for a brief second and then looked back at Lapinski. "A few seconds after I climbed the tree, the old man smacked Richie across the face. It took all of my willpower to stay in the tree and not in the man's face."

_Their stories match up. They both avoided all talk about being with each other, I already know the truth so I won't pry into that…_ Lapinski thought.

Lapinski shuffled through some more papers before speaking, "Well, that was quick and easy. We're done here." He got up with Hotstreak and walked with him to the door. "Richie is in the last door on the left, It's one of the break rooms. He's in there with Static and he's a little shaken up by the whole thing. He definitely needs you right now."

Hotstreak gave him a puzzled look. "What? How did you-"

"Marone got it out of him when they were talking. And look, it's fine. We could care less."

"O-Ok…" Hotstreak walked down the hallway and into the break room where he saw Static standing behind Marone who was kneeling in front of an obviously shaken Richie who was seated at one of the tables.

"Richie, it's ok. Nothing is going to happen to you because of any of this." Marone put a hand on Richie's knee, "Look, Richie, I'm gay and the force doesn't care. I'm a good officer and that's all that matters. You are a great son and a best friend-"

"And a great boyfriend." Hotstreak interjected, making everyone turn and look at him.

"Frankie…" Richie hopped up from his seat and rushed forward to hug Francis.

"Everything go ok on your end?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I said everything in under 5 seconds." They all laughed at that one.

Marone chimed in, "I guess you've been through the system enough to know what's expected."

"Just a bit." Francis cracked a smile, along with Richie who rested his head on Francis' shoulder.


	10. It's a phone call

Maggie Foley set down the last bowl of dip in front of the three boys. The smell of the food mixed in with the cool summer breeze.

"Oh yeah!" Virgil shouted, "You make the best dip in the city Mrs. Foley. Come on Francis, try some!"

Virgil nudged his friend's boyfriend hard in the arm making his smirk. Francis didn't know how he ended up at a summer barbecue with the family, but he was there none the less. He hit Virgil back in the arm before the two decided to go off and have an all out wrestling match in the back yard. As he pinned Virgil to the ground, he saw the face of his boyfriend. It showed a happier expression than he has seen in public for a long time. Since his dad was taken into custody, Richie has been slightly happier and enjoying life a lot more. Rich's and Virgil's families have been having a lot of these family get-togethers. Maggie has been making it a point that Francis was to attend since he was "a part of the family".

At the station, Maggie had seen Francis worry over Richie and knew that her suspicions were right. She had told Francis that she was ok with their relationship as long as Francis didn't hurt her son in any way, shape, or form or else she would become one nasty mother. Since then, Francis has actually stayed at the house twice when Richie let it show through that he was still a bit shaken from the whole ordeal.

Today was a perfect summer day at the Foley residence. There hadn't been a Bang Baby incident since Sean Foley was arrested, which Virgil and Richie were both happy about. Francis was on his best behavior, most of the time. He did slip a few times when he got a little touchy-feely in the kitchen, when Richie was feeling a little down.

"As much as I am rooting for you Frankie, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to squash my best friend!" Richie called across the yard with a laugh. Robert Hawkins let out a deep laugh as Richie said that.

"Yes Francis, I would like my son to be in one piece. And come back to the table, I just finished barbecuing." Robert Hawkins said, placing a platter of burgers on the table. He was sporting a "Kiss The Food, Not The Cook" apron which Virgil got him for father's day one year.

"Fine! You are lucky this time Virgil."

Virgil sat up from his position on the grass. "I would prefer it if you were a little more gentle!"

Richie almost spat his drink across the table. "I'm sorry to say it V, but, that's what she said."

The table burst out into laughter as Virgil stole a nasty looking glare at Richie as he sat down.

"Come now boys, be nice. And dig in! You don't want the food to go cold." Robert spoke strongly, sitting down himself.

Richie chimed in. "Yeah, Frankie, Mr. Hawkins makes the most bangin hamburgers in the universe!" He picked one up as he spoke.

Giving in to the delicious smells, Francis picked up one of Robert Hawkins' famous burgers, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing. An unknown number flashed on the screen.

"Who is it?" Richie asked.

"I don't know. No one really knows my number though…" Francis looked puzzled.

Making up his mind, he got up from the table and answered it. A quick and quiet hello was all that he said. The response on the other end made him freeze, eyes going wide.

"How did you get this number?" Francis spoke sharply.

Richie and Virgil glanced at each other, registering the twinge of anger in his voice as he spoke to the caller.

"I thought I made it clear the last time I spoke to you that I never wanted to speak to you again." Francis' voice was getting angrier every time the caller spoke.

Panic struck Richie. This conversation could be with just about anyone. He knew that Francis had walked out on a lot of people in his life, all for various reasons.

Francis' face became passive. "You heard from Roy?" His voice softened as well. Francis was quiet for quite a while after saying that, and then his eyes narrowed. "Remember that I'm a bang baby. If you dare go after either of them I can and will end you!" Without waiting for a reply, he ended the call.

The two families spared glances at each other before returning their eyes to Francis. Richie got up from the table and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Is everything ok Frankie?" Richie placed a hand softly on Francis' back, rubbing lightly.

Francis let out a deep sigh. "That was my father."

"Wait, what? Isn't he supposed to be in jail?" Richie's eyes went wide.

"He was released last week apparently." Anger and loathing dripped from his words. "And he spoke to my brother."

"Roy?" Richie asked.

"Yeah. Then he…he found out about you and me. About us being together. He read the article about your father and how I was a prime witness to the case."

Richie remembered back to the night when Francis told him all about his little brother and what his father did to him. "That's why you reminded him that you're Hotstreak?"

"Yeah, he said some things that I would rather not repeat."

Virgil chimed in. "Do you think he knows where any of us live?"

Francis thought for a minute. "I would love to answer no to that, but the fact that he found out this number makes me think otherwise."

Silence fell between all of them. The same thought running through their heads. They had gotten one homophobic parent out of the way, only to have another appear, this one worse than the last. They all knew that Mr. Stone was a very violent and un-accepting man, after the stories Francis had told them one day after the initial investigation for the case against Sean Foley.

"I refuse to let him touch you. I don't want to see you go through what Roy went through."

"What exactly did Roy go through?" Robert asked.

Francis opened his mouth to answer, only to close it again. Images flashed through his mind as Richie led him back to the table. He finally formulated what to say as he sat down.

"When my old man found out that Roy was dating a guy...at first he said nothing and left. We found out later that he had gone to a bar and had gotten completely drunk." He clenched his hands together, still slightly pained at the memory. Richie placed a hand calmingly on his arm. "When he came home, he went after Roy with a bat." He paused for a moment to regain himself. "I mean, we were used to him coming home drunk and fighting with my mother, and it wasn't the first time he hit either of us, but this time it was different. I honestly believe that the man had the intention of killing him. When he deemed himself finished, he stormed out of the house. At that time, I made sure that Roy made it to the hospital, which is a lot from me since I can't stand the thought of being in one." He shuddered slightly. "His body was weak and he had frail bones since birth so his injuries were pretty severe. He suffered a severe pelvic fracture, a broken jaw, a few broken ribs, and a shattered elbow and knee cap. They said he was lucky his spine wasn't broken." Maggie gasped slightly, realizing the severity of Roy's injuries. "They kept him in the hospital for two weeks, with some extra time was for observation."

"Once he was released from the hospital, but he was ordered to be on bed rest for another month or so, I never knew the exact order since he went to live at his boyfriend's house. I don't know what happened to him after that. We haven't spoken since."

"What happened to your father after that?" Maggie asked.

"He was arrested when the police found him. I've been living on my own since. Refused to let anyone help me."

"But now you have me." Richie said with a smile, placing a light kiss on Francis' cheek.

"Actually, you have all of us." Virgil chimed in. "Rich is like the brother I never had, so if you're with him, then I guess you count as family too."

"And you're welcome at our house any time Francis." Robert offered.

"Thanks, really. But I wouldn't want to bring my life into your homes."

"If my son is willing to bring your life into his then we will allow your life in our homes." Maggie practically scolded.

"Yes ma'am." Francis obviously respected the woman.

"Now let's dig in before the food goes to waste!" Virgil's stomach growled in hunger, making everyone break out into laughter.

For now, the moment was all that mattered. There would be time later for anger and resolution.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. Hi Ya'll! Sorry for the 2 month or so delay. College had put a damper on my moods so I legit, did not feel like writing…so…yeah….thnx for being so patient with me! Reviews plz!<p>

AND I FREAKIN LOVE WARFANG FOR EDITING THIS AND BECOMING A BETA FOR ME. *MASSIVE TACKLE/HUG/GLOMP *

~Mortykins


	11. It's a visit

Richie and his mother were cleaning up in the kitchen as Virgil and his father left the Foley residence. Francis was finishing with cleaning up the table outside and bringing in the rest of the dishes. Richie turned with a pile of dishes and began putting them all away as Francis placed the rest of the dishes on the counter for Maggie Foley to wash. The redhead's eyes followed Richie as he finished putting away the dishes in his hands. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, hugging him in close.

"Frankie! Not in front of my mother!" Richie whispered harshly.

"You don't have to stop on my account boys." Maggie smiled at her son.

"Mom!" Richie blushed a hundred shades of red. Francis let out a hearty laugh as Richie pushed him away in a huff. "I'll go make sure the outside is clean." Richie huffed, slamming the screen door.

Maggie looked after her son for a few seconds before turning to Francis. "You know he is still hurting from the whole ordeal with his father."

"yeah." Francis responded, "He's broken down more than once in the middle of the night."

"He might be scared still, especially after your phone call with your father."

"That man doesn't deserve to be called a father of anyone."

"It will all work out fine Francis," Maggie placed a knowing hand on Francis' back in reassurance. "Have you thought about contacting Roy?"

Francis thought for a moment, "I should, considering that he contacted Roy. It would be nice to see that he's been doing ok."

Francis looked outside after his boyfriend. He sighed lightly as Richie made his way back in, leaving the outside nice and clean.

"Why don't you two go relax? I can finish up in here just fine." Maggie smiled at the two boys.

"If you say so Mrs. Foley." Francis began to push Richie out of the kitchen.

"Frankie! Let me help her!"

""Richie, go relax." Maggie said in her stern 'I am your mother, listen to me' voice. "And Frankie dear, call me Maggie." She turned back to the sink.

"Yes ma'am." Francis replied as he successfully pulled the blonde from the room. "Your mother is fine with cleaning that up, and I know you aren't fine at all."

Richie stopped fighting against Francis and sighed in defeat. "You caught me." He said jokingly. "How can I be after what happened with my father and now your father-"

He was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Worming himself out of Francis' grip, Richie went to open the door to find two young men, one with messy, fiery red hair, supporting himself with a cane, the other wearing a sports varsity jacket.

The red head looked up at Richie with a smile. "I know this is a long shot," he began, "But is Francis Stone here?"

Richie looked at the young men with surprise, before calling behind him, "Frankie, come here for a second."

Francis made his way over to the door, placing a hand around Richie's waist. "What is it babe-" His eyes went wide at the site of the men in the doorway. "Roy? Camryn? I-" Francis was at a loss of words.

"Long time no see Francis." Roy's face brightened at the sight of his brother.

"Hello Francis." Camryn said flatly.

Francis let go of Richie to take a step forward and embrace his brother with a tight bear hug.

"Careful Francis, I'm still hurting from what Justin did to me." Francis took a step back.

"Is that why you have a cane?"

"Yeah." Roy looked down at the cane.

Richie interjected, "Come in, come in!" He practically dragged his boyfriend into the house, "Come and have a seat and catch up!" He motioned for Roy and Camryn to follow. The two boys walked into the house to the living room. "Do you guys want anything to drink? Eat?"

"Just water, if you please." Roy answered.

Richie looked to Camryn. "I'm fine thank you."

Richie nodded and scurried off into the kitchen, leaving Francis with the men.

Maggie looked up from the sink as Richie entered. "Who was it sweety?"

"It's Roy and his boyfriend." Maggie's eyes went wide at the news.

"Are you serious?"

Richie got a glass with water for Roy. "Yeah, Roy looks like Frankie a bit. I can see the resemblance."

"Oh wow, how did Francis react?" She put down her sponge and turned off the sink.

"He seemed shocked at the sight but I think he is really happy. Although, Camryn, Roy's BF didn't look too happy to be here. Come say hi." Richie motioned for her to follow.

The two walked back into the living room. Roy and Camryn were sitting on the sofa in front of the window; Francis was sitting on the sofa adjacent to them. Richie plopped down next to Francis after handing the glass to Roy.

Richie rubbed Francis' back, knowing that this visit would shake him a bit.

"I have so many things I want to ask," Francis began, "Right now I'm going to settle with how did you find me?"

Camryn spoke before Roy could. "My father works with the police. Didn't take a lot to find you after the case with Sean Foley." He stated blankly, not quite noticing Richie's wince at his father's name.

Roy gave a look to Camryn before turning to Richie. "Not to change the subject, but we didn't catch your name earlier."

"Oh, I'm Richie Foley, and this is my mother Maggie." Richie motioned to his mother sitting on the armrest next to him.

"Richie is my boyfriend." Roy lightened up at the words.

"You look so good together!" he practically squealed.

Camryn sharpened his gaze. "Oh, so it's ok to give your brother shit about liking a guy, and then turn around and go after a guy yourself? Really classy."

"Camryn, please be nice."

"No Roy, he had every right to say that. I-I never should have said anything to you about that, I should have been accepting."

"If you had cared a little more, than maybe Roy wouldn't have been hurt as badly-"

"Camryn!" Roy smacked him in the arm. "Neither of us knew what Justin would do! Or how badly he would do it! Leave him alone please!"

Maggie interjected. "Not to interrupt, but who is Justin?"

Francis and Roy look at the floor. "Our father." They answer in unison.

Francis paused, not looking up at Roy. "Are your injuries still bad?"

"I'm still doing physical therapy from my knee cap and I have developed sciatica from the pelvic fracture. Everything else has healed relatively fine, although my ribs will hurt me every once in a while." Francis still didn't look up at Roy. "Francis, you can't still be blaming yourself for this?" Roy placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, a little bit. I felt terrible for giving you shit. I resorted to violence when I began to realize I liked guys."

"But it's all right now, right? You're with Rich now, right?" Roy rubbed his hand on Francis' shoulder.

"He's actually tried his best to make up for all of that" Richie defended.

"Has he been a sweetie? I imagine that Frankie would be a closet romantic under all that scruff." Roy bantered back with Rich.

"Yes actually!" Richie leaned forward. "You know, he's scared of my mother."

"He is!" Maggie joined in, "But he is a sweetie, he really tries. Rich is lucky to have him."

Francis and Camryn looked at each other, confused at their boyfriend's sudden change in behavior.

"What…what the hell was that?" Francis looked between the two men, completely confused.

"We were breaking the mood." They replied in unison.

"Ok, this is scary," Camryn spoke, "You would find the one guy who connects scarily with your younger brother."

"This scares me more than I thought it would. It's at least good to know that you don't hate me Roy." Francis leaned back on the sofa, a slight smile present on his lips.

"I never hated you. I was just peeved that you didn't see that Camryn made me happy." Roy sits back and leans on Camryn's shoulder. "I'm glad I found you again Frankie, I never forgave myself for cutting ties with you. I still wanted you in my life, you know, that one family member, that above all else, is still there for you."

* * *

><p>So yeah, A reverse birthday present from me to you! (and thanks to Warfang for being a wonderful editor again!)<p> 


	12. It's a first time

Francis closed the door lightly after his brother. They had talked for hours about anything and everything. Neither of them could figure out why Justin had contacted them. What surprised them the most was how calm and peaceful Justin had been on the phone with Roy. It's as if he had no anger towards him. Camryn had stopped his hateful comments toward Francis and had started to warm up to the pair, in Francis' mind it was all because of Richie. Camryn probably would have still hated him if Richie wasn't with him and the fact that Camryn was pretty much infatuated with Francis' hotrod in the driveway. Richie saw Francis' shoulders relax as he let out a sigh. He walked over and started rubbing his hands into Francis' back.

"You ok?" Richie asked softly.

There was a moment of silence before Francis replied. "Yeah…I think so."

Richie leaned into Francis' back. "You don't feel ok. You're really tense."

Francis turned around and pulled Richie into a hug, kissing his forehead. "I'm fine babe, really. It's just a little hard to see Roy after all these years." Richie snaked his arms up and around Francis' neck, pulling him in close, letting Francis breathe for a moment. He placed a light kiss on the hothead's neck, causing Francis' to pull away and plant a light kiss on the blonde's lips. What began as light turned into a battle of tongues fairly quickly. Francis was the one to pull away.

"Your mother-"

"Let's go to your place then."

"Wait, Rich…you're not saying-"

"I am."

"What are you saying dear?" Maggie made both boys jump away from each other, faces beet red.

"Um…nothing Mrs. Foley…"

"We were just going to go out for a bit."

"To Francis' apartment to have a little _relaxation_?"

Richie turned scarlet. "Mother!"

"Richard Osgood Foley. I know what goes on in a teenager's mind and I know what they want to do. I was a teenager too, you know."

Richie put his head in his hands. "I don't want to hear this…" Richie groaned out.

"All I am saying is whatever you do, be safe about it," she turned to Francis. "and as I told you before, if you hurt my son, I will make you regret it tenfold." Her face beamed with a smile. "Have fun dears!" She promptly turned on her heel to finish cleaning in the kitchen.

The two look at each other for a moment before Richie started shoving Francis out the door. "Let's go before she says something else unbelievably embarrassing."

Francis fished in his pockets for his keys. "Hey, it had to have happened for you to be here." Richie promptly punched Francis' arm.

"I don't want to think about it. The thought of my parents…" Richie shuddered and made a disgusted noise at the thought. He shrugged it off and climbed in the car. His mind shifted to what he wanted to do with Francis as said redhead drove to his apartment. He thought about what had stopped Francis the first time. _He hadn't tried anything since, probably waiting for me to make the first move. He had protested when we were back at my house, but that was because my mother was there. Would he still protest when we get back to his place?_ Richie got so lost in thought that he didn't realize that they had reached Francis' apartment until Francis himself shook him out of his thoughts.

In silence, they both made their way up to his apartment. As soon as they stepped through the door and they closed it, Richie made sure that Francis didn't have any time to protest. He pushed him roughly against the door and locked lips with him in an intense tongue battle. His hands found their way down to the hem of the tight, maroon shit and slowly lifted it up, trailing his hands seductively up Francis' abs. The kiss broke only for Francis to discard his shirt followed by Richie's. Before his shirt even hit the floor, Richie's hands were wound into the red and yellow locks, locking lips once more.

"How bout we take this to the bedroom." Richie breathed out hungrily as he broke the kiss.

Francis saw the animalistic look in Richie's eyes and knew that protesting against anything would be a bad idea. The two made their way to the bedroom all the while groping and kissing.

The night continued in fits of passion, the two letting themselves up completely. Hands roamed, voices moaned. Kisses placed everywhere that they could reach. Richie never thought he would find himself in the bed of Francis Stone, giving himself up completely. Neither of them thought about their visit with Roy, or of Justin Stone; they only thought of right then, right at that moment and for that moment, worries stopped, the mind was calm and blank, the only feeling was passion, a passion that talked of how many years they secretly had longed for each other, wanted each other.

And for that night, they both experienced their deepest, subconscious desires, satisfying the inner, feral animal that was yearning for the passion of the night.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing…" Francis finally breathed out. "In all honesty, I didn't think humans could make such noises." He propped himself up on his elbows to look Richie in the face.<p>

Richie smiled. "Of all the things to say Frankie. Of all the things."

"I'm not saying it was bad, in all actuality it turned me on beyond belief."

Richie breathed out slowly. "It was better than I thought it would be, and I am glad it was with you." Richie reached up and cupped Francis' cheeks, pulling him down into a tender, passionate kiss. "We should get cleaned up."

"Yeah, we should. Shower?"

"As long as it's together." Francis smiled, pulling out of Richie. He slid off the bed, pulling Richie with him. He winced slightly and stumbled as he stood up.

"Wow, didn't expect that one. I'll be limping for a few days…" He rubbed his lower back as it ached.

"I thought you weren't a princess. You've had worse than this as Gear I bet."

Richie punched him hard in the arm. "You really are a dread pirate."

Francis simply smirked and pulled Richie in for a quick kiss before dragging him off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Camryn, do you think it was a smart idea to contact Francis?" Roy looked worried as Camryn helped him out of the car. "I don't want him to worry about anything."<p>

"Francis is a bang baby and has Richie as a comfort. He can hold his own against anything." He pulled Roy into a hug. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I think it will be safer for you, in a way. You never know what Justin will try to do. Having an older brother who is that powerful and dangerous can be helpful if Justin tries anything again."

"I thought you hated Francis." Roy smiled and gazed into Camryn's dark chocolate eyes.

"Yeah well, opinions can change right?" A smirk made its way onto Camryn's lips before he leaned down and captured Roy's lips in a sweet, tender kiss. "Now let's get you inside. You don't want your sciatica acting up again from standing out here and making out all day now do you?"

Camryn led Roy inside as a hooded figure lurked at the corner of the street, right behind a large shrub. Justin Stone smirked at Camryn's words. _You are too predictable Roy. Even after all these years, running to Francis was exactly what I wanted you to do._


	13. It's a plot

As night fell, a hooded figure stalked out onto the dock. Sneaking around and hiding behind boxes, he was able to sneak past the security's night shift. Silently, he climbed the boarding plank onto a relatively small merchant boat. Keeping a hunched figure, he made his way down into the hull of the boat into what looked like a mapping room. He clicked on a lamp, casting an eerie glow about the room.

"Bout time you got here Stone." A shadowy figure spat from the darkest corner of the room. "I don't have all night."

"I had some difficulty getting past dock security."

"Cry me a river. Now if you don't mind I want to make this snappy. You aren't my first choice among those I want to spend any time with."

"Easy Ebon, easy. I told you I would make it worth your time."

"I only came to hear who it was you wanted to get at, that's it. After that, I may decide to work with you."

"I want to get at my goody-two-shoes convert of a son."

Ebon's eyes widened, a little shock at the man's request. "Why Hotstreak? I mean, I'm in. Just, why him? He's criminal family."

"That's why I threw in the goody-two-shoes comment. A father's work is never done. I was put away before I could teach him some important life lessons. If Francis continued how he was, I would be congratulating him on his successes. The only issue is that _creature_ that's practically dragging him around by a collar and leash."

"Creature?"

"That Foley kid they talked about in the paper. If it wasn't for him, my son would still be a force to be reckoned with."

"Wait, I still don't see what Foley has to do with this."

"Do you read the paper?"

"Why should I. The front page is usually about me."

"Foley is banging my son."

Ebon sat up at the news. "I knew Hotstreak was a bit of a flake but I never thought he was a full on sausage jockey."

"Apparently he witnessed an altercation between Foley and his father and was a prime witness to the case. The way they explained it, it was rather obvious that the two were together. I should have expected it after Roy, but I thought Roy's lesson would have stuck with him too."

"If you don't mind me asking, who's Roy?"

"My other son; Francis' younger brother. When they were younger, Roy "figured himself out" and started dating a young football star. When I found out, I got completely shitfaced. What happened that night was the reason I was incarcerated. Roy ran off with his…_boyfriend_ and Francis went on to become a bang-baby. I thought the lesson got through to him but obviously not."

"So you want to re-teach him this lesson?"

"Basically. On top of him turning his back on me and then turning his back on crime. He was supposed to be the proper son who would follow in my footsteps."

"So, how am I involved in all of this?"

"I need you to kidnap three people."

"As long as none of them are bang babies, you're good to go."

"First is Roy, followed by Camryn."

"I'm assuming Camryn is that hot-shot football player?"

"Yeah. After you have those two, get Richie Foley."

Ebon threw his head back and laughed heartily. "He's easy to nab, I do it all the time. I kidnap that kid like it's my job! He's a bang baby magnet and the best bait when I want to get Static out in the open."

"With a reputation like that why the hell does Francis want him?"

"…not sure about that one, but he has spunk and fight in him, I can tell you that. Despite his ridiculous kidnapping record, he puts up a hardy fight. Anyway, what are we doing with them after I nab them?"

"We wait for Francis. If you make a show in front of Camryn while taking Roy, he will run to Francis. He's impulsive, so appear in front of him again and he'll walk right into your arms."

"Will Roy be difficult?"

"No. He is physically disabled. He has severe sciatica and has to walk with a cane. His bones are fairly weak and he doesn't put up any fight."

Ebon visibly shifted in his seat, not quite sure how to react to knowing where those permanent injuries came from. He himself would understand such actions against others, but family bothered him a little. As much as he clashes with his brother's path of life, he wouldn't go that far. "So after that it's just getting Foley."

"Yes. He will be a bit more difficult. Knowing Francis, once he gets wind of Roy and Camryn, he won't want to let Richie out of his sight. You'll have to wait for the right chance to nab him. Once you have all three, then we contact Francis with a rendezvous point."

"There will be the issue of Static and Gear."

"You have cronies right? Send all of them after the pair. All I need is you at the rendezvous to subdue Francis."

Ebon smirked. "All you need to subdue Francis is a bucket of water and possibly a bat."

Justin raised his eyebrow at the tone of Ebon's voice. "You have to be kidding me. That's all it takes?"

"Francis is a fire bang baby. Douse him with water and he can't use his flames. While he's distracted being soaked with water, hit him with a bat and he's out."

"…this might work better than I originally planned."

"Now, about my payment." Ebon shifted forward in his chair, staring sternly at Justin.

The two men discussed all matters of the operation into the early hours of the morning. Meanwhile, the two Stone sons slept peacefully, unaware of the plot forming around their fates. On this night, Roy slept one of the most painless nights he's ever slept Camryn holding him close, the two in dreamless sleep. In the battered part of the city, Richie slept deeply, curled into the body of his dread pirate, satiated from their activities earlier that evening. Francis sounded as if he was purring into the neck of his princess, very glad that Richie was insistent on their activities of the evening, dreaming of naughty things. Yes, for this night, none of them remembered the ominous phone call from earlier that day, or of the father that they thought was out of their lives.


	14. It's a kidnapping

Ebon lurked in the shadows of an alleyway, eyes peeled for anyone that looked like the description Justin gave him.

"_Roy has red hair, the same shade as his brother. It's shoulder length and messy. Because of his injuries, he walks with a cane." Justin explained. "He is never out without his…_boyfriend_…Camryn. He's slightly taller than Roy, black, and his hair is buzzed short. He usually wears some sort of athletic print apparel."_

"_That's great that I know what they look like, but how the hell will I find them?"_

"_They will be out and about this Saturday, going to the mall. They recently moved back to Dakota to be near Francis when they heard I had been released, so they need some new various items. I overheard them talking one day about it."_

This is one of those rare moments where Ebon is uneasy. He wasn't sure what to make of this Justin Stone, whose goal is to mess with the children he was taken away from. He wasn't sure why he agreed to this to begin with, even if it was a chance to get at Hotstreak. Part of him was trying to say this plan isn't worth it, you can get Hotstreak another way, and don't trust that man. A sight of crimson red caught his eye and stopped his thoughts. Ebon creeped closer to the edge of the alleyway to get a better look. As he first thought, the flash of red was the untamed hair of the Stone brother, accompanied by a taller black man wearing some football jersey. He saw Roy's slight limp and the cane that walked with him by his side.

_No time to sit here Ebon._ He thought. _It's now or never._

He teleports himself to an alley ahead of the two boys, an alley that he knew the boys would want to take to make the walk less stressful on Roy's body. Ebon slunk against the wall as the two boys turned into the alley.

"I personally like Richie. He's sweet!" Roy chattered.

Ebon slid down to the ground.

"I didn't say that I don't like him," Camryn tried to explain, "I just don't see how he got with Francis, let alone turn him around."

The boys were unaware of the shadow that moved along the ground in front of them.

"Richie's assertive! He is the type of person to not take shit from anyone."

The shadow slunk along the ground between the two.

"True…you think your brother is the type who likes to be dominated?"

Roy blushed at the notion and stopped walking. He turned to smack Camryn hard on the arm. "I don't want to know what my brother likes to do behind closed doors! Whatever it is, Richie has his heart in his hands."

"But I don't know how a criminal bang baby would give his heart to some geeky high schooler."

Ebon formed out of the shadow right behind the squabbling boys. "Has it occurred to either of you that that Foley kid is a bang baby magnet?"

Roy jumped at the shadowy figure standing behind him while Camryn wasted no time putting himself between Ebon and his lover.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded.

"Oooooh. Feisty. The Stones really know how to pick 'um. Who I am is no concern of yours and as to what I want, you'll figure it out soon enough."

"Wait, how do you know that name?" Roy piped up.

Ebon threw his head back and laughed. "Seriously? You moved back here and you didn't even check or ask Hotstreak about the bang babies here? Wow, the hothead is slipping harder than we all thought!"

Roy's face began to show fear. "..w-what?"

"All the bang babies know who Hotstreak is. Fortunately for his little lover boy, almost none of them know that Hotstreak's bangin a dude, let alone who it is. Unfortunately for you, I know not only that, but that his little brother and company have come running back to him after all these years. Another unfortunate fact for you, I have a bone to pick you him and I was given a wonderful opportunity to do so."

Camryn glared. "What the hell are you-"

Before he could finish, Ebon fazed back into the amorphous shadow and swirled around their feet. Camryn reached behind him to pull Roy close to him, only to have his arm pushed away by a shadowy limb, and to be shoved forward. He braced himself on the ground and rolled over to see Roy fighting to get out of the grip of Ebon, dropping his cane in the process.

"Roy!" Camryn cried. "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh, I won't hurt him; I heard his daddy has done enough damage." Ebon let out a nasty laugh as he pulled Roy through a dark, shadowy portal.

Camryn sat there, slightly stunned, looking between Roy's cane and where Roy disappeared. He picked up that cane as he lifted himself off of the ground. Once up, he pulled out his phone and dialed the only number he trusted.

The call connected. "_Hello?_" came from the other end.

"Francis, it's Camryn. Roy was just kidnapped."

"_WHAT!"_

* * *

><p>Roy fell hard onto the concrete ground. He hurt from the encounter, not to mention the way his body just fell was not the best positions to be in. He didn't try to get up, he only shifted his body to try and make it less painful. He heard a higher pitched voice than the shadow man speak out.<p>

"Hey boss, is that really Hotstreak's brother?" He opened his eyes to see purple hair, an earring, and a tacky red shirt.

"Yep. The description he gave me was spot on, and they confirmed it when I confronted them."

Shiv had an unamused look on his face. "I was expecting something more of what Hotstreak actually looks like." Roy propped himself up onto his elbows to get a better look around him. Shiv moved closer and kneeled down to eye level. "I guess their hair is a big giveaway…they have the same eyes…" All Roy could think of was how he reeked of pizza, garbage, and some other foul scents he couldn't quite place.

"I would appreciate you backing off, you reek."

Shiv looked offended. "Geeze, they have the same attitude too." He nudged him in the chest, hard, making him wince slightly.

"Leave him alone Shiv." Ebon commanded.

He looked up at his boss and then glanced back at Roy's face once more before obeying his orders.

"Hey, when are you going back for the other one?"

"I'm giving him some time to call Hotstreak. I know he will."

"Leave Camryn out of this!" Roy snapped. "Your grudge is against my brother; my boyfriend has nothing to do with this!"

"It is true I have a score to settle with the hothead." He took a step over to Roy, placing his foot on his weak hip joint and pushed down, forcing his femur to go in an odd direction. Roy fell back onto the ground with a gasp of pain and tried, with weak strength, to push the foot off of him. Ebon kneeled down, keeping his foot firmly in place. "Remember when I said I was given a wonderful opportunity? I was _hired_ to kidnap you, Camryn, and Foley, by someone who wants to destroy Hotstreak." Tears were beginning to form in Roy's eyes as he tried to squirm out from under Ebon's foot.

The third figure in the room, which stood back for most of this, lunged forward. "Ebon! Stop this, you're seriously hurting him! You were told to kidnap, not cripple!" She screeched.

At her words, Ebon let up on his foot, but didn't move from his spot. Roy breathed in weakly as he moved his leg back into a more comfortable position.

"Get off of him!" She lunged forward, trying to claw at him.

At her actions, he stood up and moved back. "Didn't know you had a soft spot for brats Talon."

"I don't allow violence against someone whose been destroyed once!" She kneeled down and went to help Roy up off the floor, but he stopped her.

"Leave me here for a moment…" He breathed out.

"While you play mother hen, I'm going to go and continue this operation. Shiv, come with me."

Talon watched the two walk out the door before turning to tend to the younger Stone.

* * *

><p>"Francis, just tell me what the hell that thing was that took Roy and tell me where to find him!"<p>

"_That _thing_ was Ebon, a shadow bang baby. He can disappear into the shadows and can teleport himself through them. Camryn, don't go looking for him!"_

"Don't go looking for him?" Camryn yelled into the phone. "What would you do if someone kidnapped Richie and you were told "don't go after him"?"

"_Ok, for one, Richie can handle himself against Ebon. Second, I'm a bang baby, you're not. Trust me. Ebon isn't someone that a non-bang baby should _ever_ think about going after."_

"How would you feel if I think Justin is involved?"

"_What!"_

"You heard me! When he confronted us, he knew about Richie, and Roy. When he took Roy, he said he knew that his father caused enough harm to him. He knew about our past Francis. The only person he could have gotten that from was Justin."

"…_Shit. Look, I'll find Static and Gear and go after him ourselves. Stay put and don't do anything rash or impulsive!"_

As Camryn tried to argue with Francis, the shadow appeared in a side alley, right in Camryn's view.

"Francis, there he is."

"_Who, Ebon? NO CAMRYN. STAY PUT!"_

"Sorry Francis, I won't let this creep get away with this."

"_CAMRYN-"_

Camryn shut the phone and pocketed it as he began to run towards the shadow. _Just like Justin said. _ Ebon thought. _This is too easy_.

* * *

><p>DUDE. I'M ALIVE. AND I WROTE YOU SOMETHING. be happy. be glad. (and thank warfang for being wonderful :} and beta-ing this)<p> 


	15. It's a lure

Francis could only stare at the phone in his hand. Maggie sat on the couch in the small, scorched apartment, looking up at Francis' stunned face. Richie had stood up when Francis started to get heated.

"Francis?" Richie reached a hand out, placing it softly on the redhead's arm.

"He…he hired Ebon…" That was all that Francis could say, unable to process all that had just happened.

"Oh dear." Maggie gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. She had remembered Ebon from when he had kidnapped Richie, and from reading about his escapades in the paper.

"Ebon now has both Roy and Camryn…I…I…" He fell silent. Richie moved forward to wrap his arms around Francis' neck, trying to calm him.

"Francis," Richie tried to calm, "before you do anything stupid, let's call Virgil and talk about this. Make a game plan."

Francis only nodded and wrapped his arms around Richie, completely stunned by what had just happened. He gasped and stiffened at a sudden realization.

"What is it Frankie?" Richie looked into his face with concern.

"You're next. He'll be coming for you next."

"What are you saying Francis?" Maggie stood up with a fire in her eyes at his words.

"If I know my father correctly, Roy and Camryn won't be enough. He'll want to take _everything_ from me. Especially you." He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Richie's, closing his eyes with a deep breath.

"Frankie," Richie prompted, "between the three of us, Ebon won't stand a chance trying to get his hands on me. Okay?" Francis nodded. "Now, let me go so I can call Virgil." Francis stood still for a moment before reluctantly letting Richie go, afraid that if he lets go, Richie will disappear into the hands of Ebon and his father.

Richie walked into the bedroom, where Backpack was sleeping soundly on the desk. He bleeped awake, slightly thrown off by the sudden brainwave activity of his companion. Pulling out the Shock Vox, he threw it to Richie. He turned it on.

"Hey Static, how's patrol going?" He said through the Vox.

After a pause, it squawked back. "Boring. Everyone is laying low. Why, what's up?"

"Not everyone is laying low. Ebon just kidnapped Roy and Camryn."

"Hotstreak's younger brother and his boyfriend? What does Ebon want with them?"

"We believe Justin is involved. Francis is worried that I'm next. I'm worried at what Francis might do."

There was a slight pause. "You're at Hotstreak's apartment with your mom right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. I'll be there is a little bit. I just finished up a patrol at the docks."

The Shock Vox went silent when Static finished. Richie handed the communicator back to his robot who bleeped at him.

"Hey buddy, it's ok." He placed a hand on Backpack. "We'll figure out a game plan."

The machine nudged him in response as it processed the plan that was formulating in Richie's brain as a "don't do this, it's a stupid idea" sort of gesture. Richie simply smiled and left the room as he heard the classic sound of Static's disk compacting.

* * *

><p>"Backpack! I said be quiet!" Gear hissed at the machine as it bleeped at him. He secured his helmet and jumped from the window, jet boots turning on. If Francis awoke to the noise, Gear didn't stay long enough to find out. "Backpack, stop this. I need you to track Ebon, Shiv, and or Talon." The machine bleeped in reluctance and started tracking the whereabouts of the bang babies.<p>

As Backpack did the job asked of it, Richie thought back to their plan, the plan he didn't like very much, considering his actions.

*_flashback*_

"So it's settled. Richie, you stay put while I try to pull some help from other bang babies." Static decided.

"What! No! I am not just going to sit here! I can hold my own against Ebon."

"As Gear! Not Richie! Do you want him to find out our secret identities?" Static spat back.

Francis jumped in. "Richie, as much as I don't want to sideline you, that's the only way Ebon won't get you too. He teamed up with my father, remember that. Remember what that man did to his own son! Now both of his sons are gay, and the one son that was a criminal, just like the old man, is now reverting to good! Justin is pissed."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Richie spat back at the two of them. "If I stay out of this, Ebon will know. He is a lot smarter than either of you give him credit for. He will connect the dots if I stay out of it and figure out that I am Gear. He will be expecting you to hide me from him."

Francis reached across the table and placed a hand on Richie's arm to try and calm him. Richie pulled his arm from Francis' reach. He turned to Static. "Make sure my mother gets home alright." He stormed into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Maggie stared at the door. "If I know my son, he won't stay put. If you sideline him, he will do something rash."

Francis sighed hard and ran a hand through his hair. "I know that. It's just…you don't know Justin as I do. He is unbelievable. I don't want to risk him getting his hands on Richie. I don't think I could handle being responsible if Richie got hurt."

From behind the bedroom door, Richie sat, stunned at Francis' words. _So that's what it comes down to. Don't worry Francis, he won't hurt me. I won't let him._

*_End flashback*_

Backpack bleeped to get his attention, a map spreading out on his visor. It had found Ebon on the tracker. "Ok, let's find the bastards." Gear spat as he changed course.

* * *

><p>Francis awoke from a sound in the other room, kind of a bleeping sound. Finding the bed empty beside him, he figured that Richie was probably tinkering with Backpack in the other room so he wouldn't wake him. He couldn't blame Richie for not being able to sleep. He was surprised that he could even sleep. Not taking any chances, he got out of bed to investigate.<p>

"Hey Richie, come back to-" He paused as he looked into an empty living area. No Richie, no backpack. "Richie?" He looked around and found the open window. His worst fear came to mind. "No…Ebon doesn't have him…I would of heard that, Backpack would have done more than just bleep…"

He looked around in a panic, trying to find out what happened. He spotted the new Vox Richie had made for him. Rich called it the Hot-Vox because of the colors he used on the exterior. He picked it up and switched the Hot-Vox to call just Static.

"Hey Virgil. Please tell me you're awake."

The Vox squawked back almost immediately. "You think anyone can sleep tonight?"

"Yeah well. That's the problem. Richie decided to take a midnight stroll."

"WHAT. HE WHAT?!" The Hot-Vox screeched.

"Yeah. Backpack is also gone. I think he suited up. I know Ebon didn't take him because I would have heard that happen."

"I'll be there in about a minute. I'll start trying to track Gear."

"Don't come here, just track him. I'll start looking too, just find him. Let me know if you have anything."

Pissed, he ran back into his bedroom and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Gear made his way down into the abandoned subway station. Backpack had not only found Ebon and company, it had also found the exact room holding Roy and Camryn. He snuck his way through, surprised at the amount, or lack thereof, of lackies hanging about. He picked the lock of the room where the two were being held and slipped inside. The two were tied back to back, deep inside the room, Camryn looking rather pissed and Roy looking horrible. Camryn turned to him and looked as if he was about to shout something at him. Gear jumped forward and covered his mouth.<p>

"Shhhh! It's me Gear. I've come to get you guys out." He began to try to undo the restraints.

"Gear?" Camryn hissed. "Why are you here?"

"Cause I'm a good guy and Ebon's a creep."

"Awe, that's hurts me right in my heart. I thought we had a thing going between us." Ebon jested from the doorway.

"Backpack!" It bleeped to attention, ejecting a capsule at Ebon. Ebon made a portal to go through when it exploded in the air between them, sending out a wave of particles. He solidified and fell to the ground, stunned be the sudden state change. Gear laughed. "Ha! Ebon, meet my Solid Bomb."

Ebon growled. "I don't need to jump through shadows to take you down. With you out of the way, it will be one less person between me and my next target." He jumped at Gear, finding that his body could still stretch.

He extended his arm across the room but not before Gear jumped out of the way. Extending both arms, he tried to trap Gear. As the hands closed in, Gear jumped up, hoping to confuse him for a second. However, as he had argued with Francis and Static before, Ebon was smarter than he looked. He reached up, expecting Gear to jump and grabbed him ankles, throwing him to the ground. Gear hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. He rolled over in an attempt to get up, only to have Ebon push him back down, pinning him to the ground. Before he could react, Ebon had his hand on his neck.

"Don't even think about trying to get out of this, you're finished." Ebon cackled. Gear gasped, grabbing at the hand. "Now, let's see who is behind mask number one." With his other hand, Ebon removed the mask. He dropped the mask, eyes wide, at the sight of the kid beneath him. "Foley? You're Gear?!" His grip tightened around the neck, the body under him wriggling in attempts to get out from under him. Backpack tried to reach out a claw to distract Ebon, but Ebon was quicker. He snapped the claw and ripped it from the machine. "Well, Foley, you saved me the trouble of getting you. Shiv! Get me another chair."

* * *

><p>Static spotted Francis in the street below. He followed him for a little bit, hoping that he would take a path that led him away from people. Eventually, he took a deserted alleyway that connected that part of the city to the docks. He flew down to join him.<p>

"Hey, Francis." Static called as he jumped off his disk.

"You find anything?" Francis jumped to the topic at hand.

"No. You?"

"Nothing!" He threw a weak fireball at the wall. The power flux was still affecting him, meaning he was still wearing the power suppressor bracelet Gear gave him so many weeks ago.

"We'll find him. Hopefully, Ebon or Justin will contact us about some sort of tradeoff."

"I want to find them before that happens. If Justin gets his hands on Richie I am afraid of what he might plan on doing. Without the help of his gear, Richie is physically not a bang baby."

Static was about to say something when the Shock-Vox squeaked to life.

"Hello Static. I know you can hear me." Ebon's low voice grumbled through the Vox.

Static grabbed it and jumped out of Francis' way as the hothead also went for it. "What do you want Ebon?"

"Originally, I wanted to ask Hotstreak what he ever saw in the Foley kid, but I can see his appeal now. All the _gear_ he makes is pretty snazzy, even if his fighting skills are less than desirable. You should really work on that with him. And that brother of his is pretty feisty. I can see the resemblance. I quite like the guy he's banging too, although, he needs to get that temper fixed. Might get him hurt one day."

Static's eyes went wide and connected with Francis' at Ebon's words. Francis took the opportunity to take the Shock-Vox from Static. "If you hurt any of them in anyway-"

"Relax hothead, they are all in the same condition as when I acquired them."

"_What do you want Ebon."_ Francis ground out.

"A trade. All three for Hotstreak."

Francis huffed in anger. "Give me details on this trade."

"Talon will meet with you and you alone, tonight at midnight in the park. If you bring anyone else, I'll give Shiv and my crew the hotshot football star. If you bring the police, I'll also give them the Stone brat. If you bring Static, I will give them all three."

Before Static could object, Francis answered. "Fine. You have a deal."

"Good. See you at midnight." The Vox went dead.


	16. It's an accident

Francis cursed at his bracelet as he made his way to the rendezvous with Talon. There was no plan, no backup. At least, that is what he wanted to believe. He knew that he had to go into this thinking there was no way back out.

_***flashback***_

"_I have an idea for a backup plan." Static tried to calm Francis down._

"_What are you talking about!?" Francis fumed. "There is no other way! If we do anything but have me show up alone, the three of them are in serious danger!"_

"_News flash Francis! They are already in serious danger! Justin and Ebon have them. Isn't that danger enough?"_

"_I am not going to put them into any more danger. I am going by myself." Francis said firmly. "Nothing you can do can stop me. I will take out your ass if you try and stop me."_

_Static grabbed Francis' wrist. "This bracelet keeps you from doing anything, including taking me out. Don't you get that?"_

_Francis pulled his wrist from Static's grasp harshly. "This doesn't matter. You don't get it! You aren't the one whose criminal father ganged up with this city's worst Bang Baby to kidnap your brother, his boyfriend, and your boyfriend!"_

"_Rich is the closest thing I have to a brother! I care about what happens to him!" Static took a deep breath, restraining the urge to slug the other man in the face for being stubborn. "Look, there is one person who can help that Ebon never mentioned, his little brother Adam."_

"_What the hell can a rap singer do?" Francis shot of a mini fireball from his fingertips in pent up anger._

"_He's also Rubber Band Man?" Francis looked up at Static surprised. "If we can convince Adam to help us, which he probably will, it can be an advantage. I know him personally. He is dating my sister."_

"_Sharon's dating a Bang Baby? Does she know?"_

"_Of course she knows. There was this big debacle a while back but that is beside the point. For right now, you need to prepare yourself for tonight. I will try to get RBM to help us."_

_Static jumped on his disc and was about to fly off when Francis stopped him. "You should notify the police to be on standby in case something goes wrong."_

_Static looked at the defeated look in Francis' eyes. "I will. Don't worry, we will get them back. All of them."_

_***End flashback***_

Although it was comforting to know that there was a backup in case he failed, it was nerve wracking to know that his chances of succeeding were very slim to none. He knew what he had to do.

Francis walked to the middle of the park. He lit his hand up like a torch, trying to spot Talon. Suddenly, he was doused with cold water. It started to steam off him when he turned around to find her, only to get hit with something that could have only been a bat. He went down hard.

"Shiv!" Talon screeched. "Why did you hit him so hard? Do you know how heavy he is!?"

"Whaaat?" Shiv soothed. "Boss said to knock him out. We only have to get him to the trees."

Talon shot him a dirty look before helping him to drag Francis to the trees.

* * *

><p>When Francis woke up, his head was ringing. Noises flowed into one another and made his head hurt. He gave out a grunt of protest to the noise and rolled over onto his stomach. One voice tried to cut through the noise.<p>

"Francis!"

He recognized that voice. His head was still ringing so he couldn't make it out. He tried to open his eyes and figure out where he was. Grey concrete, dirt, and something that was probably blood swam into his vision. The voice called again.

"Francis, get up!"

_Richie!_ He recognized the voice and tried to obey it. He only got as far as being on his hands and knees when someone kicked him over. Cold water filled his senses as he was shocked awake by the shallow pool of water he was kicked into. Looking around, he realized that he had been moved to a long, dreary room, probably within the subway network. The room had been dug out so that the entire middle of the room was a shallow pool. There were only two dry spots, one at the front and one at the back. Three chairs were lined up along the back of the room, with Roy, Richie in his gear jumpsuit but without any gear, and Camryn tied to them. He finally looked behind him and locked eyes with those of Justin Stone. In the corner of his eyes, Francis saw Talon and Shiv shrinking back to the swirling portal that materialized into Ebon. He looked back at the three men. Roy was visibly uncomfortable with labored breathing and was constantly moving, trying to relieve the pressure in his leg.

"Untie Roy." He demanded, looking back at Justin. "He's in pain, he can't fight back, just untie him."

"Nope~" Justin taunted in an almost sing-song voice. Francis leapt up to lunge at Justin, only to be halted by the ringing in his head. He felt something press into his chest. Justin was holding a baseball bat and pressing it into Francis, keeping him in the pool of water. "You are not going to leave that pool of water." Francis saw Talon and Shiv step through Ebon's portal. "If you take one step on dry land, they have instructions that they will carry out." He nodded his head towards the back of the room.

Francis turned to see Talon place her hands on Roy's shoulders, Shiv make scythes with his hands and position one around Camryn's neck and Ebon grab a fistful of Richie's hair and pull back, earning a small yelp.

He turned back to Justin. "What do you even want from me? Why go through all of this?" He gestured back towards the three chairs.

Justin pushed forward on the bat, forcing Francis to move backwards. He followed into the water. "I needed you, and your brother, to learn a lesson. The lesson that I thought you learned all those years ago. Roy at least has a daily reminder of that lesson. I bet trying to have any _fun_ is a little difficult, right Roy?"

Camryn lost is patience. "You slimy bastard-" He was cut off by the sharpness of Shiv's scythe poking harder into his neck, not yet breaking skin.

"You should be careful. You are the least important of the three and therefore, the most expendable." Justin mused. He turned back to Francis. "When word reached me of your criminal status as a Bang Baby, I was so proud. One of my children understood my lesson. But then I got out and learned that you were just like him. You found yourself quite the little toy Francis. He makes quite the array of gadgets. I bet he makes the most amazing noises in bed too."

"Don't touch me!" Richie yelled.

Francis turned in time to see Ebon curl himself around Richie and the chair and clasp his hand over Richie's mouth and tilted Richie's head back. If Ebon was still in form of a human, it would look as if he was sitting on Richie's lap. Ebon dragged a finger lightly down Richie's neck, earning a protesting squeak. "I don't think we want to test that now. I can attest to the fact that it is hard to shut him up sometimes."

Francis growled, the water that was still clinging to him began to steam. Justin brought Francis' attention back to him by hitting his legs with the bat. Francis fell, getting drenched in water again. "I like this set up a lot more than when we discussed it. This pool is wonderful."

Pissed, Francis lunged at Justin. He grabbed the bat and threw it at a wall. Steam rose from his body as boiling water began rolling off his body. "Come after me? Fine. Try and harm me? Fine." He began to unlock the bracelet on his wrist. "But mess with my brother and my partner? That is the line!"

Flames burst out all around Francis. The water evaporated around the two men at the flux of heat. Metal shards that could only have been parts of the bracelet were propelled like shrapnel into the wall behind the others in the room, barely missing them. A scream could barely be heard over the hissing of water. Nothing could be seen through the heavy steam that surrounded the center of the room. Shiv's hands returned to normal as he backed into the wall. Talon moved to try and block Roy from the heat. Ebon uncurled himself from Richie and stared at the steam in front of him.

The flames receded and they could make out a figure standing in the steam. Slowly, the steam spread throughout the room, making it easier to see the lone figure of Francis Stone standing in the now dry pool. His clothing was badly scorched and there were pieces that had burned off. His gaze was fixed on the charred body lying in front of him.

"Francis!" Static's voice traveled into the room before the man himself. He stopped so suddenly at the sight of the room he just entered that Rubber Band Man ran into him, taking both men to the floor. "What…what just happened?" He pushed RBM off of himself. "We heard an explosion and-" His eyes fell upon the body in the middle of the room.

RBM found his tongue first. "Is that…"

"The remains of Justin Stone." Francis supplied coldly, as if in a daze.

Richie felt someone cutting at the ropes binding his hands, ripping his attention away from the sight in front of him. He looked behind him to see Talon tearing at the ropes, tears flooding her eyes. When she finished with his hands, Talon placed a hand on his shoulder before moving to untie Roy. Richie quickly untied his feet and ran to Francis, shoving Ebon out of his way.

"Francis! Francis look at me." Richie tried to push Francis' body to turn from the body. Francis was surprisingly movable, but his gaze stayed strong. "Francis! Look. At. Me." Richie pulled at his face. "Francis, we're all safe, just look at me. Francis! Would you please just look at me!?" He finally screamed at him. Francis tore his gaze away from the charred remains to see fear in Richie's eyes. "Are you alright Francis?"

Francis didn't respond verbally to Richie's question. His response was to simply pull Richie into a tight hug, so tight that he never wanted to let go again. He buried his face in Richie's neck. Slowly, Richie felt Francis begin to shake as his neck began to feel wet. Francis began to collapse and Richie guided him to the floor. Richie threaded his fingers of one hand through Francis' hair and ran the other one soothingly over his back. "It's ok." He whispered softly to Francis. "It's over. We are ok."

Footsteps and shouts filled the ears of the occupants of the room. Police flooded the room. Officer Marone knelt beside Richie and Francis, resting a hand on both of their backs. Richie looked up at him, unable to formulate any sort of words. Marone gave him a reassuring smile. In the background, Static and RBM were helping the police arrest Shiv, Talon, and Ebon. Static kept himself busy with this, not knowing how to address what had just happened quite yet.

They heard a faint shout from an adjacent room. "Lapinski! Marone! Has anyone seen Gear!?" Officer Hernandez ran into the room carrying Backpack and Richie's helmet. The helmet visor had been smashed after Ebon removed it and Backpack looked as if someone ran over it with a tank. Francis had stopped crying at the words, looking up at Richie's face. Richie gave him a smile before looking towards Hernandez and gesturing for Backpack. She was stunned at the realization that Richie, the timid kid from the domestic abuse case, was in fact Gear. Marone took Backpack from her hands and brought it over to Richie. Francis seemed to snap out of his gaze as Marone knelt beside them with Backpack in his hands.

"Backpack…" Francis reached out a hand to the little machine. He looked back at Richie. "Can you rebuild him?"

Richie smiled and nodded. "I'll have to start from scratch, but his memory should still be intact." Richie pulled at the metal around the central oval piece. It all popped off, revealing a black egg shaped thing the size of a grapefruit that was connected to a bunch of wires. He disconnected the wires and removed the egg. Richie put his Gear face on and looked directly at Officer Marone. "You can take everything else as evidence. I'll extract all the logs and recordings from here when I have the chance."

Some officers had begun setting up quarantine around the charred body. After handing Backpack's remains back to Officer Hernandez, Marone brought his attention back to Richie. "We need to move from the scene. We are going to have to talk to you, all of you, about what happened-"

"Wait, Roy! Where's Roy!" Francis began looking around to room frantically.

He spotted him on a stretched leaving the room with Camryn by his side. He tried to jump up to go after him but he was still too in shock to keep his balance. Officer Marone and Richie helped to stabilize him and helped move him towards the stretcher. Francis unceremoniously shoved aside the paramedic.

"Roy! You're alright! Are you alright?" He grabbed Roy's hand as tears filled his eyes.

"Francis, it's ok." Roy reached out with his other hand to try and sooth his brother. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me anymore. Talon was very protective she couldn't stand to watch any further harm to me."

"But you're on a stretcher…you're hurting, I saw you in the chair…"

"Francis. It's ok. Sitting for any length of time is uncomfortable no matter where I am and I don't have my cane. It's the easiest way to get me out of here." Roy reached up a hand and cupped Francis' face. "Thank you. You have done so much. Just relax Francis."

The paramedic Francis pushed gave him a little nudge. "Sir, if you could please move back, we need to get him to the surface."

"Come on Francis." Richie pulled lightly on his arm. Francis let go of Roy's hand and moved back.

Francis jumped as he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Static. "It's over." Static said. He forced a small smile to the both of them before joining RBM in escorting out the other Bang Babies.

Marone cleared his throat. "Like I said before, we should be getting back to the station." He brought up a reassuring hand to Francis' back before following the two out of the room.


End file.
